Yellow Roses
by Pugzi
Summary: Louise sees Saito and Siesta...together in the courtyard, angered, she goes off on a dangerous mission, but will Julio let her go into danger alone? Will this mission change her life? LEMON!
1. Broken Heart

**Hello, I seen there weren't many Julio x Louise Fanfictions .so I had decided to create one. : ) anyway enjoy. RATED M FOR BLOOD AND GORE AND 'MAYBE' FUTURE PLANS. *wink***

**Yellow Roses**

Her eyes locked dead on the horrendous creature in front of her, its eyes gleaming in the moonlight above, it's face, disfigured and dripping with blood. Its skin, looked cold as ice, as if there was no blood inside of it. It looked human, yet it was not. Was it a zombie? No, it looked smarter than a zombie. In the corner of her eye, another one just like the monster fifteen feet in front of her emerged from behind a mossy rock in the dead forest. The two _creature's _cloudy yellow eyes locked on her fearful bright pink ones. She watched as the two creatures began to charge at her.

_15 hours earlier_

Louise wakes up instantly to the sound of a door closing. She rubs her tired eyes and realizes her familiar isn't next to her.

"Saito?"

Louise yawns and looks at the door. _Did he dare leave without telling his master? _She thought.

She then gets out of her bed and gets dressed, irritated of the idea of Saito leaving without telling her. Louise then walks out of her room and decided to find Saito and punish him of such an act. As she walks down the hallway she spots Montmorency.

"Ah, Louise-san, you are up early." the blonde haired girl said.

"I'm looking for Saito, he left me."

Montmorency gives her a shocked look as she misunderstood Louise's response. Louise realizes she gave her the wrong set of words. "No, no, no, I mean he left without telling me, not that there's anything between me and that dog anyway," She blushed hard. "It is un-noble of a familiar to abandon its master."

"Oh," Montmorency said, laughing. "I saw him not too long ago; he was going to the courtyard."

"Thank you." she said before rushing off to find Saito in the courtyard.

_That rude dog, I'll find you, and you're going to wish that you've never left without telling me!_ **(A/N: Louise seems to take this very seriously O.o) **

Louise finally makes it to the courtyard. Louise's eyes scan around the open space. After a minute of looking around the large amount of land, she finally spots Saito by a fountain.

"Saito…" she hissed to herself and began stomping towards him, but stopped when her eyes caught a woman in maids clothing, black short hair, and gray eyes_. Siesta? What is she doing here?_ She thought. She watched carefully as the maid puts her arms around Saito's neck, she stood on her toes and began to kiss Saito, which he gladly accepted.

"…What?" she muttered to herself, tears forming in her eyes. She would see Siesta and Saito flirting and she would deliver the punishment, but a kiss? No,no,no,no,no, he said he loved me, not her! Louise turns around and begins running away, wet tears escaping her eyes as she ran. She just wanted to get away. Away from the Academy, away from her friends, and especially away from _her_ Saito.

She made it to her room and slammed the door behind her. She jumped on her bed and cried into the pillow. What seemed like hours, her tears have dried in her eyes, she sat up from her pillow and notice it was soaked with her tears. Then there came a knocking on the door, she jumped up instantly.

"J-just a minute!" she shouted, her voice slightly shaky.

She quickly rubbed the tear marks off her face and the redness in her eyes was almost not noticeable. She walks over to the door and opens it. There stood Agnes holding a letter with fancy markings on it.

"It is a mission from Her Majesty." Agnes stated.

"A mission?" Louise commented with confusion.

"Yes, Her Majesty has a mission for both you and Saito to attend; you two must make it to Grim Forest. There has been talk of mysterious deaths of our country's allies. Bodies have been found, and some limbs as well."

"Limbs!" the pink haired aristocrat, asked in shock.

"Yes, limbs. A enemy might be engaging an attack on our ally so we must take action and find the enemy. This mission looks very dangerous so we would like you to be with Saito.

Louise forgot about the whole dangers of the mission part and focused her mind on Saito. _That… dog! No way am I going to go on a mission with him, I've had enough!_ She thought.

"Okay, I'll get Saito right away." Louise lied. "Wait, don't I need to meet Her Majesty for this mission?"

"Her majesty is busy with a meeting with our ally's leaders." Agnes responded.

Louise nodded. "I'll get my stuff ready and I'll set off soon."

"Alright, be careful and good-luck Louise." Agnes handed her the letter of approval from Her Majesty and began walking off. Louise went back inside of her room and closed the door.

In the corner of the hallway, Julio watched and listened to the entire conversation. _What a mission, but it sounds too dangerous just for the both of them to go. I'll have to stay behind to back them up, just in case._ He thought.

**Alright : ) End of Chapter 1, sorry if it was rushed, I was getting writer's block. Ooooooooo so I mission, it sounds DANGEROUS…. Will Louise tell Saito about the mission? Wait and find out HUAAA xD Reviews help me out a bit, ;) I'm going to try to update as soon as possible, thanks, buh-baaiii**


	2. The mission

**Welcome back! :D Louise sets off to Grim Forest without telling Saito, but someone is following (non-stalkerish kind xD), What will happen next, oooh the drama! Lol and again****, Sorry that I'm not specific about the Grim Forest and the ally thing, I don't pay attention to the countries and the allies and etc.****! M FOR BLOOD AND GORE AND MAYBE FUTURE PLANS!**

Louise begins picks up her wand and puts it in her pocket. "Who needs Saito, I don't need him, and I'm fine by myself!" She yelled to herself. "I don't need him to protect me, that's just the duty of a familiar!"

She crossed her arms and pouted in the mirror. "He's such a dog! He'll wag his tail for someone to throw him a bone." She muttered.

She was angry at him, but deep down inside, she was upset. She needed to get over him, what good was he anyway? He won't stop staring at something she doesn't have… Louise cupped her breasts and looked in the mirror. "Are they really that small? They've looked like they have grown a little. Maybe they are just growing slower than others." She realized that the conversation she was having with herself was getting awkward_. I should head off soon, I don't want that mutt to get suspicious. _She thought.

Louise walked out of her room and walked to the gate. A few students asked her where she was going but she didn't answer. She didn't want it to get to Saito that she was going to Grim Forest for a mission. She didn't want him following her.

_No transportation?_ She thought. Louise sighed. _I guess I have to walk, I just hope it isn't far. _Louise then pulled out a old map she had gotten from Guiche had given her a while back. She put her finger on the Academy location and slid it down to Grim Forest. _Twenty five miles… great…_ She thought.

She began walking out of the gate, feeling a little nervous about the lonely, dangerous trip. _Maybe I should get Saito… no,no,no,no, not him, not that DOG! _She thought.

Julio watched Louise leave the gate. _Why isn't she with Saito? Anyway, I can't be caught going with her, I have no permission to leave the border… and Her Majesty is busy… I can't ask for permission. _Julio sighed and led his dragon to walk with him out of the gate.

After two hours of walking Louise's feet felt cramped and her legs felt heavy. She sat down besides a tree. "Ow…" she moaned. Even her butt hurt. Louise pulled out her map; she had about a little more than half to go. After examining the map a little more she guessed to have about three or so more hours left. She groaned.

Julio was fifty feet away from her. He sat behind a tree and petted his dragon's snout. Tired _already my dear Louise?_ He thought. He then saw her get up and begin walking again, she was a little wobbly but she then started to walk straight_. Why aren't you with Saito-san, Louise?_ He questioned himself.

Louise began to hear a shaking in a bush. Her blood ran cold. "W-who's there?" she asked, pointing her wand at the bush. "Reveal yourself!" In the bush a turtle popped it's head out which startled Louise at first, causing her to fall on her butt. She was glad no one was there to see her fall on her butt. Or was there?

Julio tried his best to not laugh at Louise. He wanted to help her up but he couldn't be seen. Even his dragon was trying best not to slip the slight giggle which might light an entire tree on fire, since they were in a forest environment. (**A/N: Not Grim Forest)**

Louise got up and rubbed the dirt off her bottom and picked up the small turtle. "Why did you scare me?" She asked the turtle, knowing she won't get a response. Louise took a closer look at the turtle and noticed a small note in its mouth. Louise took the small note from the turtle's mouth and read it, it said: '_TURN AROUND' _in red which looked like blood but she hoped it wasn't. Louise folded the small note and put it in her pocket. _Strange… how would a turtle get in the hands, or should I say, mouth of a letter saying for me to turn around. Who wrote the letter? Was it the…murderers? She thought._

She sighed and put the turtle down and began walking.

THREE IN A HALF HOURS LATER

She stood in front of Grim Forest. There was dead trees everywhere, no sign of plants or animals, the grass looked as dead as the trees, and there was mist emanating from it. She felt slightly scared of the place, the place looked way creepier than she imagined. The girl took a loud gulp and began walking into the misty forest of death.

Julio studied the environment which he was about to enter, everything was dead. _What happened here? _Julio gave his dragon a nod before climbing on top of it. He has to keep a sharp eye from above, but the mist might make it a bit more difficult. He then saw Louise enter the Forest, his sight on her disappearing in the mist. "Louise…"

Julio set off on his dragon towards the eerie woods; his dragon's wings were blowing away some mist so he could slightly see the terrain. He had to keep an eye on Louise, he can't get distracted.

Louise started walking around the creepy forest, the path was made of cobblestone and it looked like it was made many years ago. She kept studying the features of Grim Forest around her, looking for any trace of enemies or suspicious activity. The atmosphere gave her a cold chill down her spine, not a living thing in sight; she has never seen terrain like this one before.

She walked on for an hour, the forest seemed endless, and she couldn't really make out things far ahead of her because of the mist. She then heard a low growl. Her body went numb. _It was probably the wind_… she thought. Wrong, there was no wind, no life, no sun, nothing but the blurry moon she could barely see through the mist. She started walking faster, she heard another growl.

"Who's there?" She shouted, pointing her shaking wand around her. She heard it again, it was louder. "I-I-I'm warning you!" Beads of sweat no slid its way down her face. She was actually scared. She wished Saito was here…

In front of her a being walked out of the mist, growling. She could see its features, which made her even more scared.

**(A/N: Next paragraph is the first paragraph from chapter one, you can skip it if you like.)**

Her eyes locked dead on the horrendous creature in front of her, its eyes gleaming in the moonlight above, its face, disfigured and dripping with blood. Its skin looked cold as ice, as if there was no blood inside of it. It looked human, yet it was not. Was it a zombie? No, it looked smarter than a zombie. In the corner of her eye, another one just like the monster fifteen feet in front of her emerged from behind a mossy rock in the dead forest. The two _creature's _cloudy yellow eyes locked on her fearful bright pink ones. She watched as the two creatures began to charge at her.

She was frozen, she couldn't move. All she could do is watch the two creatures charge…at her…

She knew it was the end, she closed her eyes and started to cry, she didn't want to die. Not now, not here, not _alone. _Then she felt a powerful gust of air, and she felt an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face.

"J-J-Julio!" She stuttered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Louise nodded, she was still crying, not that she is scared, it's because she was so happy, unexplainable happy.

"Julio-kun… why did you come…?" She asked.

"Because I was worried about you, Louise. I got even more worried when I saw that Saito-san wasn't with you, why isn't he?"

"It doesn't matter now…" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Julio pulled Louise closer; he had to make sure she didn't fall off the dragon. "I am just glad I got to you in time." He said, softly. We are going back to the Academy, we know what the enemy looks like now, that's all the information we need. You should go sleep; it is going to be at least a few hours before we make it back to the Academy.

Louise nodded, and leaned her head against his chest and began to sleep; it was easier to sleep on a dragon because she was so tired.

**End of Chapter two. :D Well, I thought everything was a bit cliché, .. But I tried, spare my noobiness of writing. I'm going to make chapter 3 better than the other 2 since I am going to try and throw in some romance, thanks for reading, :D**

**Reviews please :D (No harsh flames tho ;o)**


	3. The search

**Heelloooooo, welcome back :) I really enjoy making this story, and again spare my noobiness ...Reviewing helps! :D Thanks **

**Yellow Roses**

At the Academy….

"Thanks Saito, that was great."

"It's better being with you than that pink haired bitch."

Siesta walked closer to Saito, and gave him a short peck on the lips. "Where is she anyway? She's always with you; maybe she finally realized I'm better than her." Siesta smirked.

"You're right, Siesta, all she ever does is abuse me with that damn explosion attack."

"Well, that's because you look at me, and she gets jealous because I have something that she doesn't."

"What's that? He asked.

Siesta pointed at her breasts. "O-oh!" Saito stuttered. Siesta laughed, and slowly walked closer to him. Saito and Siesta slowly went back into a passionate kiss_. _

Back at Julio and Louise

Louise woke up to a big hard bump. She focused her eyes on Julio who looked straight forward, at something. Louise looked at the same direction that Julio was facing. She saw three dragon riders flying towards them at top speed. "Who are they, Julio?"

"Thieves." He stated his eyes not moving off the target.

"Th-thieves!" She stuttered.

Julio nodded. "These are the worst kind. See those dragons they're riding? Most likely they have stolen them." Julio stated. "Hold on tight."

Louise followed what he said and held on tightly to his chest. Julio still had on arm around her waist to secure her from falling.

"Spitfire!" Julio ordered the albino dragon. The dragon quickly did as it was ordered and unleashed a large spit of fire. The fire hit one of the thief's dragon's wings and it fell quickly to ground. Julio focused his next target on another dragon rider closest to him. The dragon rider quickly dashed towards Julio and Louise with fire brewing in its mouth. Julio quickly moved upwards to avoid the fireball. Julio's dragon formed a large fireball in its mouth, and then quickly released it to the dragon thief. The fireball directly hit the dragon's head and it was pushed backwards by the force causing the rider to fall off the dragon.

Julio's eyes scanned the area for the third dragon thief. _Where is the third one?_ He thought. Suddenly he got pushed forward at great force. _I've been hit from behind? _ Julio's ice white dragon was slowly falling to the ground. _This isn't good. _Julio held Louise tighter than before. "Hold on."

In a few seconds Julio's dragon hit the ground with a loud thud. Luckily they were fine, but Julio's dragon was greatly wounded. Julio looked up to see the third dragon rider descend from the sky. Julio got off the wounded dragon with Louise. "Louise, daijoubu? **(A/N: Are you okay) **Louise nodded.

Julio heard the third dragon rider cackle with laughter as he reached the ground. Julio stood in front of Louise. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Julio ordered.

"The real question is who are you, and why are YOU here?" the dragon rider taunted. The dragon rider looked as if he was from his mid fifties to the early seventies. He wore a leather vest with a stained white shirt. A red bandana and hiking's boot which he probably stole from a hiker.

"Answer the damn question." Julio growled.

"Answer the damn question." The thief mocked in a high voice.

Julio was getting impatient with this nonsense, and put his hand on the kilt of his sword.

"I don't think so." The thief said drawing out a loaded gun like the ones that Agnes and her team have.

Louise gasped loudly, and Julio just glared. "Did you steal those from Her Majesty's guards?" he asked.

The thief smirked. "Yeah, it was easy too; I guess the majesty's loyalty to her kingdom isn't the only thing going down."

Louise suddenly jumped in front of Julio. "Don't you dare talk about the Princess like that!" she growled.

"Louise!"

"Hmph, you seem loyal to your leader quite much, maybe I can make it up to her by bring her your head!" the thief said, aiming his gun at Louise.

"Don't." Julio simply stated.

The thief exchanged his eyes on to Julio. "Don't what, kid?" he mocked.

"Don't kill her."

The thief laughed. "And what do you think will change my mind?"

"Kill me instead." Julio said, dropping his sword to the cold ground.

The thief pointed his gun from Louise to him now. "If you insis-." He was cut off by Louise.

"EXPLOSION!" she shouted followed by a large explosion.

The man was now unconscious. Julio looked at Louise, shocked, but happy at the same time.

"If he killed you, he would kill me also, or worse…" her voice trailed off.

"L-Louise, that was amazing!" he congratulated.

"Thank you." She blushed hard. Saito never congratulated her like that. Trying to shake off the redness in her cheeks she moved on to another topic. "What are we going to do if you dragon is injured?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess we got to wait, we can't just leave him here." He said, sadly. Julio walked towards a tree and sat down. Louise followed. "Hey, you didn't tell me why Saito isn't with you, isn't he your familiar?"

Louise looked down, hiding the small water in her eyes. "I-I don't need him, he's a dog!" she said her voice shaky.

"Are you upset with him?"

"N-no…well not really, actually maybe." Louise looked over to the unconscious man. "What are we going to do with him?" She said, trying to get off topic.

"His gun was destroyed in the blast, and the dragon flew away of fear, he should be of no harm. Now, tell me the real reason why Saito isn't with you."

Louise looked away, from his heterochromia eyes. "Why would it matter? What would you do?"

Julio leaned back on the tree. "I don't know what can I do?"

Louise sighed and closed her eyes. "How long do you think it will take for your dragon to heal?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe a day or two, usually a couple of hours because he gets treated but I have no healing supplies on me what's so ever."

"Oh, where is he hurt?" she asked, concerned.

Julio gets up and walks over to his unconscious dragon. He examines him closely. "He is hurt in the mid back. He was arched when he was hit by that fireball."

Louise felt bad; the dragon wouldn't have been hurt if she brought Saito with her. How did she become so selfish?

"Hey what's with the face?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that if I brought Saito with me your dragon wouldn't have been hurt. And I wouldn't have taken you through all this trouble…"

"I chose to go through all this trouble, Louise, for your sake."

Louise blushed lightly. _For my sake, since when does someone care about my sake?_ She thought.

Louise took a deep breath and sighed. "The reason why I left without Saito is because he was kissing Siesta, who knows how long it's been going on. I give all I can for my familiar and this is what he repays me with." she admitted, tears forming in her pink eyes.

Julio looked surprised of such an action Saito would pull. Julio walked over to Louise and put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't blame you for leaving to a dangerous mission without Saito. I can tell Saito cared about you, he even died for you once. You were about to give your life away, and Saito could not let that happen."

Louise looked away; the tears were finally escaping her wet eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She could hear Julio turning over and trying to do the same.

At the Academy

Saito and Siesta were walking and holding hands, everyone looked surprised to see that he was holding hands with Siesta and not Louise. Because being so wrapped up in their eyes, they weren't looking where they were going and bumped into Agnes.

"Oww…" Siesta groaned.

"Sorry Siesta, Saito—"

"S-SAITO!" Agnes yelled.

Saito gave Agnes a confused look_. Why is she screaming at me?_ He thought.

"You're supposed to be with Louise!"

"What?" he asked.

"You two are suppose to be on a mission!"

"Me and Louise?" he asked.

"YES!" she screamed. "You two are supposed to be on a mission to investigate the deaths of our ally's people in Grim Forest!"

"No one told me of such a mission."

"NANI!" she wailed.

Siesta just watched the conversation clueless of what was going on. Was it really that important for Agnes to be screaming like that?

"I must report this to Her Majesty!" Agnes yelled.

Before Saito could say anything else she ran off at top speed.

"That is so…" Saito started

"Weird" Siesta finished.

At Princess Henrietta's throne room.

Agnes suddenly ran in and bowed quickly. "Your Majesty!"

"Yes, Agnes?"

"Louise went on the mission without telling Saito!"

The princess's calm expression now turned to a shocked one. "W-what?"

"Louise has set off to investigate the Grim Forest deaths without telling Saito!"

Henrietta thought quietly for a few moments. "Send ten soldiers toward Grim Forest! There is no way she can survive such by herself."

Agnes nodded and ran off out of the room.

_Why did you go without telling Saito, Louise…_ she thought.

_**At Julio and Louise**_

Louise felt a tickle on her nose. **(A/N: She still has her eyes closed) **She scrunched her nose in attempt to stop the small tickle on her nose, but the feeling on her nose won't leave. Giving up, Louise opened her eyes and saw a Praying Mantis with big yellow eyes look straight at her.

"Qwuup" the praying mantis said.

Louise screamed loudly and without thinking of her actions she jumps on sleeping Julio and hugs him tightly.

"L-Louise… what is it?" Julio asked, surprised by her actions.

Louise pointed over at the praying mantis.

"It was about to kill me!" she yelled. "Kill it, kill it!"

Julio looked at the insect and started laughing.

Louise stopped screaming. "Why are you laughing!" she yelled, looking at Julio with a very serious face.

"It won't hurt you." He said, still laughing. Julio put Louise down and walked over to the Praying Mantis. "They are endangered; people have been killing them because of how they look. Julio picked up the green insect and places it on a tree limb. "There, it won't get to you." Julio said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. When he looked at Louise he noticed she looked worried. "What is it, Louise?"

Louise looked back at Julio. "Julio, where is the thief that was unconscious before?" she asked, concerned.

Julio looked over at the spot where the thief was laying there and noticed he wasn't there. He scanned his eyes over the area, still no sight of him. "Louise, stay close to me."

"Oh, um…okay." She said, blushing slightly. Louise walked over to Julio and stood beside him. Louise then reaches the spot where her wand was but it wasn't there. "Julio, my wand, it's gone." She said nervously.

Julio looked at his waist and noticed his sword wasn't there either. "My sword isn't here either."

Louise looked over at Julio's albino dragon. _He is still unconscious._ She thought.

Soon there was a rustling in the bush, Julio and Louise set their eyes on the shaking bush.

"_I hope it is just the turtle from before…_ she thought.

Soon a figure came out of the bush, crawling, and patting the floor continuously. It was a elderly woman. Julio and Louise looked at each other with confused expressions. Julio then walks up to the elderly woman. "Eh, excuse me, but what are you doing sneaking about?" Julio asked the older woman.

"My glasses, I can't find my glasses." The older woman told Julio. Julio looked at the woman and saw her glasses behind her head. Julio picked up the glasses from the back of her head and handed them to her.

"Here, your glasses were behind your head." He said with a amused grin on his face.

"Ah, thank you deary, I've been looking all night for my glasses."

"What are you doing here in the woods?" he asked.

I have a house here, you two look cold, would you like to stay with me for a bit?" she asked.

"That would be perfect."

"Ah good, I'll have some tea ready when we get there. Come with me, it's this way."

_**At Agnes and troops**_

"Hurry up everyone!" Agnes yelled.

The soldiers groaned all together. Agnes sighed. "Alright, ten minute break!" The soldiers groaned louder.

"Only ten minutes!" one solider yelled.

"Yeah, we need like an hour break!" another soldier groaned.

Agnes sighed in frustration. _If we get attacked the soldiers won't have any energy left to fight back._ She thought.

"Alright we'll look again at sunrise!" she ordered. All of the soldiers cheered.

_**At Julio, Louise, and the elderly woman.**_

Ah, here we are dearies. The older woman announced. Ahead of her was a small two story house, with a beautiful garden. They all walked into the house, it looked beautiful inside, there was a fireplace, a kitchen, a couch, and beautiful paintings around it. "I'll make some tea, but first let me show you your room."

The older woman led the two upstairs to a fair sized room. It had pictures of lakes and mountains; it had a single window, and a bed.

Julio and Louise looked at the single queen sized bed and blushed. _Only one bed? _They both thought.

"Um, excuse me, do you have an extra mattress or bed?" Louise asked the woman.

"You two don't sleep together? I thought couples would sleep together."

Julio and Louise blushed madly. "No, no, no we aren't together." Louise nervously says.

"Oh, I see, I apologize deary, but I don't have any extra anything. My husband died two years ago so I don't have much money.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss." Said Louise, feeling bad.

"No, no, it is nothing." The woman said, smiling. "Oh, I must make that tea, I'll be right back, dearies." She said, heading down the stairs.

Louise turned to Julio, "I feel bad for such a nice woman to lose her husband."

"Yeah, she has been living her for two years by herself." He said, sadly.

Louise walked over by the bed and sat on it, and began to think.

"Are you thinking about Saito?" he asked.

"No! Why would I think about that dog! He betrayed me, I will never forgive him."

"What are you going to do you see him again?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." She said shyly.

Julio walked over to Louise and put an arm on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Louise, maybe the best thing to do is forget about him."

"But he is my familiar! She protested.

"Louise, I know you love him."

Louise felt her cheeks burning. "I used to… I used to like his goofiness, his smile, and his looks. But now it doesn't matter anymore."

Julio was about to say something but the elder came in with the tea. "Here you go dearies." The woman said handing over tea. "I'm sorry but I did not catch you two's names.

"I am Caesar Julio."

"And I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.

"My my, what beautiful names you have, I am Sondra Le'Vince.

"It is nice to meet you, Sondra," Says Julio.

"I am going to go sleep now, when you're done with the tea just leave it on the night table and I'll pick it up in the morning."

They both nodded and Sondra proceeded downstairs. After the two were done drinking their tea they placed it on the night table. "Let's go to bed." Said Louise.

Louise got into bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Said Julio.

_There are no blankets or anything; he's just going to sleep on the bare floor? _She thought.

Right when Julio was about to lie down on the floor Louise grabbed his hand. "You are not sleeping on the floor; you'll kill your back that way." She pulled him on the bed. "I'll have this side, you can have that side. Julio was blushing madly; he was sleeping in the same bed with a girl. A girl who he loved the first time he saw her.

_She just pities me, right?_ He thought. He brushes the thoughts off and closes his eyes.

**Woah, that was a long chapter, well yeah, they're sleeping in the same bed (^.^) but yea, sad that Sondra lost her husband :'( I'm going to work on chapter 4 :D bye, reviews help :D (No harsh things tho :o)**


	4. The thief ecounter

**Hello everyone, I haven't read any reviews yet because I've wanted to add to the story so bad that I couldn't wait for reviews . RATED M FOR BLOOD AND GORE AND MAYBE SOME FUTURE PLANS *WINK***

**Yellow Roses**

Julio opened his eyes slowly to the sunshine that shined through the window. His eyes shot wide open to make sure that he wasn't cuddling or was doing anything in his sleep. But to his surprise he sees sleeping Louise against him. _It must have been cold last night._ He thought. He didn't want to wake her up so he just waited until she woke up on her own. After about ten minutes her eyes slowly opened, and then when she realized what she was doing, she turned away in embarrassment.

As if on cue, Sondra opens the door with tea and bread. "I brought breakfast, I'm sorry if it's not much."

"It's okay, thank you." Julio says, smiling.

"Alright, I'll take these tea mugs for you, dearies," she said as she was picking up the mugs and taking them downstairs.

"Louise, breakfast."

"I heard," she mumbled. Louise turned around and her face was still pink from waking up so close to Julio.

"It's not much but it'll have to do."

Julio and Louise ate their breakfast silently; when they were done they brought it downstairs to Sondra. The two handed their dishes to Sondra. "Ah, thank you dearies."

Do you need any help around the house? Asked Louise.

Sondra was thinking for a moment. "Well, not at the moment, thank you for asking deary." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"Ok."

"Alright, then, Louise and I will go for a walk." Julio says.

Louise blushed a little. _A walk? _She questioned herself.

Louise and Julio both walk out the door. "We will be back in an hour or so." Julio assures her.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"To check on my dragon."

After a few minutes of walking, Julio wanted to break the silence.

"Are you okay, Louise?" he asked her.

"Am I okay? Why would you think I'm not?"

"No, it's just that you seem so…"

"I seem so…?"

"Down of losing Saito to Siesta." He finished.

Louise looked away, she needed to get over Saito, he was gone, and he's with Siesta now. Nothing can change that.

"You'll find someone else, and I'm sure of that." He said, winking.

Louise got the message what he was trying to say, and blushed madly. "Um, uh…" before she could speak Julio pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes were wide open, and her cheeks turned tomato red. When he pulled away he grinned at her. Her kisses with Saito were never like the one that Julio just gave her. She couldn't speak. She was hoping he would break the silence.

"Did you enjoy it, Louise?" he asked, grinning.

Louise gave a small nod. She felt something when he kissed her; it was sort of a 'click'. Her heart was racing so fast she couldn't keep track of it, and she could hear it in her ears.

Julio pulled Louise closer and whispered in her ear. "I was interested with you from the first day we met. I tried my best to talk with you but Saito would always push me away or protest." He admitted.

"J-Julio…" she stuttered.

"Let's go, he's probably awake." (He's referring to the dragon.)

When they arrived they saw the dragon fully awake, his cuts and burn marks were almost cleared up. Louise looked at the dragon in amazement. "How did he heal so fast?" she asked.

"Dragons heal much faster than humans, their cells work faster than ours, meaning that the cells multiply faster."

"I see," she said in amazement. "But Julio, we have to find that thief, he stole our weapons."

Julio nodded, "Right, we'll find him, for now we are defenseless"

Louise looked a bit scared about the fact that they were defenseless. Julio noticed this and pulled her closer to him, "Don't worry, as long as I'm here, we won't be in any real harm." He assured her, before pulling her into a kiss which she accepted. The kiss ended when they heard the dragon 'snort' to their action.

"He seems okay now to fly. He says, petting the dragon's snout lightly. "We should go back and tell Sandra we're leaving."

"Y-yeah…"

"Louise, is something wrong?" With a concerned look in his eyes.

"I feel bad for leaving her; she'll be alone again…"

"Yeah, but sadly we still haven't crossed the border so we can't bring her because we'll all be arrested.

"Julio,… I have a question to ask…"

"What is it, Louise?"

"Why did you admit your feelings to me so suddenly?"

"Because I like you so much, and I couldn't stand seeing you sad because Saito _cheated_ on you."

Tears formed in Louise's eyes and she suddenly started crying.

"Louise, why are you crying?" he asked, pulling her into his chest.

"Because…because… because I love you!" she cried harder.

Julio wrapped his arms around Louise. "I love you too, Louise."

"Aww how sweet" the voice interrupted.

"That voice" Julio started.

"The thief?"

"Thanks for destroying my gun, bitch!"

Julio stood in front of Louise, "Don't you dare speak that way to her!" he shouted at the thief.

"Bitch,bitch,bitch,bitch" The thief mocked.

Julio was getting angrier. "Why don't you be a man and show yourself!" he shouted.

"Suit yourself" the thief said while coming out of the shadows. "You two really are idiots; do you honestly think that when I wake up I won't run away?"

"Give us our weapons back!" she ordered.

The thief started laughing. "And why would I? What are you going to do, little girl?"

"This!" Suddenly Louise started dashing towards the older man, when she reached him, she raised her fist to punch him, but suddenly the thief grabbed her wrist and threw her backwards.

"Louise!" Julio yelled, running towards her.

Louise saw the man walking towards her; he then grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Is that all you got?" The older man raised his fist and in a quick motion, he punched her in the stomach, causing her to spit up blood.

"Louise!"

She heard him call her again. The thief was just about to punch her again but Julio shoved him back. "J-J-Julion-kun…Augh!" Louise held her small stomach tightly, the pain was unexplainable, he punched her…hard.

"Why don't you let me kill her and then we'll fight, actually, let's fight and when I kill you, I'll take the girl with me and I'll use her for my own purposes." He snickered.

"Don't you dare…touch Louise!" Julio yelled as went in for the blow. The thief used the same method as he did on Louise and grabbed his wrist. Julio suddenly swiped his foot around the thief's leg causing him to fall. While the older man was on the ground, Julio raised his fist again to punch him unconscious, but suddenly the thief pulls out the stolen sword and blocks the punch with it.

"Damn…" Julio muttered.

The thief pushed back Julio with great force, and slowly got up. The thief pointed the sword at Julio. "Any last words?" The thief asked Julio.

"Fuck you" Julio spat.

"A nice choice of words". He prepared to swing the sword. "Now prepare to…"

"Get away from him!" she yelled. Louise parried the sword with the side of her arm, causing a large gash to appear on the side of her arm.

Julio watched, wide-eyed. "LOUISE!" He screamed. He could see blood dripping from her arm. There was a silence; all there was to hear was the dripping of the blood.

"You fool!" yelled the thief.

Louise grabs the thief's wrist and twisted it; he cried in pain and dropped the sword. Louise picks up the sword with her uninjured arm and points it at the thief.

"Please don't kill me! I have much to live for!" the thief pleaded.

"Live for what!" she growled. You were about to kill us!"

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

Louise turned her attention to Julio. Julio gave her a nod, and she then turned around towards the thief.

In a quick motion, Louise stabs the man in the back, causing him to die instantly. Louise drops the sword and steps back. She has never killed anyone like that before. She watched him fall over, and land in a puddle of blood, his blood.

Louise then collapses due to blood loss in her arm. Julio managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Soon then he heard footsteps, several. He looked up and saw Agnes and the old lady. The soldiers were there too.

The old woman stroked the thief's face. "Hitomi..." the older woman began. "Why did you do this? Why did you fake your death to become a thief and attack these poor children…?"

_So the thief was Sondra's husband who claimed he was dead. Just to become a thief? How selfish! _He thought.

"We must get Louise to a medic; we can stop the bleeding for now." Agnes said

Julio nods. He strokes Louise's face. Why did she do it?

Julio looked for his dragon, he must have run away. How un-noble. Julio puts his fingers to his mouth and whistles. Not too long after the dragon ran to him. Agnes' soldiers have wrapped cloth around Louise's arm to stop the bleeding.

"Take her on your dragon, it will be faster."

Julio nodded and picked up Louise bridal style and set her on the dragon. He could see the blood stain through the cloth on her arm. Julio then got on the dragon and set off to the academy.

_**Hour and a half later…**_

Julio makes it to the academy; a knight was meeting him at the front gate with a gurney.

"Just place her here," The knight told him, pointing at the gurney.

Julio picks her up and sets her down on the gurney carefully, trying not to hurt her injured arm.

Another knight shows up and helps push Louise to the medical room. Once they made it; it was a series of rooms. A medic asks Julio to pick her up and carefully set her down on the bed. He did as he was asked.

The nurse gets to work right away. She first unwraps the cloth and reveals the large gash on her arm. After examining the wound, the woman starts to clean the cut. Louise winces in pain. After what seemed a long time to Julio, the nurse was done stitching her up.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours to check on it, the nurse tells Julio.

Julio thanked the nurse and she left the room.

"Are you okay, Louise?" he asks her.

Louise gives a small nod. "I'm fine, it feels weird thought."

"It's the stitches. Did you ever have stitches before?" he asked.

Louise shook her head. "Never had."

Julio laughed slightly. "It's funny because seeing how reckless you are…"

Louise shot him a glare, but then suddenly there was a knocking on the door. Julio walked over and opened it. It was Agnes.

"Hello Agnes, may I help you?" Julio asked politely.

"I don't need your help, just Louise's." she replied, in a rather sharp tone.

Agnes walked over to Louise's bed. She had a pen and paper in her hand. "Ah, good you're awake. I have a few questions to ask you."

Louise nodded. She knew exactly what it was about. "Julio said that you have seen the murderers with your own eyes, correct?"

Louise nodded. "Good, do you remember its physical features?"

Louise thought for a moment, trying to gather up the memory of the 'thing'. Finally it came back to her. "Yes, I do."

"Explain what it looked like, its skin, its eyes, what it was wearing."

"It wasn't human, I'll tell you that."

Agnes looked up at Louise. "What? Not human?"

"It looked nothing human."

"Then explain what it looked like."

"Okay, um… It had yellow eyes, its face was all bloody and disfigured, and its skin was so pale, almost bluish…"

Agnes eyes looked nervous. "How tall was it?"

Louise tried to remember the height of the thing. After a minute of thinking, she remembered. "It was about two feet taller than Julio."

Agnes glanced at Julio, and then she put down her paper. "Where are you going?" Julio asked.

"To report this to the princess, we might be facing something more than we expected." Agnes started to walk out the door but stopped. "Louise, how many were there?" she asked one final time.

"Two…"

Agnes shook her head and sighed, and closed the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Julio asked.

Louise shrugged with only one arm. "I don't know. She looks nervous, maybe she saw one of these things before."

"I hope it's not as bad as she thinks."

"Hey Louise,"

"What?"

"The whole time you were here, Saito didn't come visit you."

Louise's droopy eyes shot open. _He's right, Saito didn't even visit. He had to know I came back!_ She thought.

"Ah well, he's a dog. A dog is a dog, what else to do?" she replied.

Julio was surprised by her response. _Maybe she did forget about him._ He thought.

As is on que, Saito bursts through the door. "Louise! What the hell were you thinking!"

Louise glared and turned her head. "You should know what she's thinking, you're her familiar. Julio stated.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Saito almost yelled.

Julio sighed. "You know nothing of a woman, Saito."

Saito still shot him a confused/angry glare.

Julio took a deep breath. "Women don't like to be cheated on, Saito."

"W-what? I never cheated on her, why would you know anyway?"

"Then why don't you ask her yourself?" Julio shot back.

"Fine I will!" Saito retorted.

Saito began walking over her bed where she lay. Saito took a deep breath. "Louise, I never cheated on you."

Louise didn't flip her position to see face to face. "I saw you and Siesta kissing, baka dog."

Saito took a step back in shock. "Y-y-you saw that?" he stuttered.

Louise nodded. "Is that why you went on a mission by yourself and almost got yourself killed? Too times!"

Louise nodded again.

"Louise, you need me, just admit it. You can't cast your void magic without me. I'm your familiar!"

"I don't need you anymore. You're fired."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, fired, I have Julio-kun. Now go back to Siesta, I bet she's missing you." She shot at Saito.

Saito looked back at Julio who was smiling. "J-Julio?" he stuttered. "So you're going to fire me because I like Siesta and not you? Get over yourself!"

"It does not bother me anymore, leave."

Saito looked at Louise's arm. "The reason why you have that wound is because Julio dragged you into a fight with a thief. The whole academy is talking about that."

"That is not true." said Julio, walking into the conversation.

Saito crossed his arms. "Then explain to me why it isn't."

"It's best you don't know, dog!" Louise blurted out.

Saito shrugged. "Hmph, maybe it is the best. Whatever, I have to go, I've been gone too long, I promised Siesta I'd be back in a few minutes." He said, walking out of the room.

"What a jerk!" Louise nearly yelled.

Julio nodded. "Maybe he's upset."

Louise looked at him as if he was from another planet. "Upset? How could he be upset?"

"Well, losing you and all…" he responded.

"Losing me? He wouldn't care if I died!" she shouted

"Don't say such things, Louise."

Louise realizes what she said. "Sorry…" she muttered.

Julio walks over to Louise's bed and gives her a quick kiss on the head.

"When do I get out of the clinic?" she asked.

"I think when the nurse comes in and checks if you're alright to go." 

Louise nodded. "The nurse should be back in a few hours she said."

"When you get out are you going to your room?"

"Yeah, I doubt Saito would be there, he's probably going to spend the night with Siesta. But if he is there, I'll make that mutt sleep on the floor."

"You sleep in the same bed as him?"

"Yeah, because I felt bad about having him sleep on a hay stack every night.

"You two don't…do anything, right?" he asked nervously.

"WAAH! No, no, no, no, no! Not with him!" she blushed ferociously.

"Not with _him_? So you are willing to do _it_ with someone else?" he asked, smirking.

Her face reached ten shades of red. "BAKA!"

**Chapter ends here, :D Thx again for reading, and again, spare my noobiness at writing. xD and wooaahh, we got some intimacy mentioning here O.o lol. Reviews please :D They make my day (As long as they're not harsh) ;) buh bai.**


	5. The departure

**Hello and welcome back,….. and there's a bird ramming into my window atm….. but anyway, this chapter takes place at the academy :D. Again, spare my noobiness, RATED M FOR BLOOD AN GORE, SWEARING AND MAYBE a LITTLE SOMETHING SOMETHING *nudge* *Nudge* XD. Enjoy.**

_**At the throne room.**_

Agnes hands the notes to Henrietta. "All documented under Louise's word, your Majesty."

Henrietta holds the note up and reads it silently. As she was reading, fear grew in her eyes. When she was done reading she held the note down, and looked at Agnes. "What are we against here, Agnes?"

"I don't know, your majesty. Its appearance sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Henrietta nodded. "I see,"

"What are we going to do, princess?"

Henrietta thought for a few minutes, carefully making her decisions. "We are going to eliminate the enemy at Grim Forest, we cannot risk the Academy getting attacked."

"How many are we sending?"

"I am going to hold a meeting with our ally and decide that together, if he accepts we will meet our forces near the trail of Grim Forest, dismissed."

Agnes nodded and walked out of the throne room. Henrietta sighed_. What have I gotten this country in to? _ She thought.

_**At the clinic**_

"Jeez! I'm bored, when do I get out of this stupid bed?" Louise complained.

Julio sighed. "I'm sure the nurse will be …"

Suddenly the nurse burst through the door. "Hello, good to see you're still alive" the nurse joked.

"Barely," Louise replied.

"Well, I'm going to check your stitches now."

Louise held up her wounded arm. The nurse carefully examined the stitches. "Alright, I think you're good to go." The nurse said with a warm smile."

"Ah! Really?" Louise asked, excited.

The nurse nodded. Then walked over to Julio. "These are her medications, she needs to take them at least twice a day, one in the morning and one at night."

"Erm, we don't live together, but I'll give these to her familiar."

"Alright, sounds good."

Julio walked over to Louise and helped her off the high bed. The two said their thanks and good-byes to the nurse and walked out the door.

Julio walked Louise to her room. "Thank you, Julio-kun."

"It's no problem; standing in the clinic wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"No, for everything."

Julio smiled. "I wasn't going to let a pretty face get wasted like that."

Louise blushed at his response. Louise decided the break the awkward silence.

"You didn't get in trouble for coming along with me?" she asked.

Julio shrugged. "Dunno'. Agnes didn't scold at me so I guess not." Julio then reaches in his pocket and pulls out a medication. "Ah, yes. These are your medications from the nurse. Have Saito remind you to take them. Twice a day, one in the morning and one at night." He informed her.

Julio handed the bottle of pills to her. Louise stared at them for a few minutes, reading the label. "I don't need Saito to remind me."

Julio shrugged, "You are quite forgetful."

"Is not!"

Julio sighed. "Ugh, just give them to Saito, it's for your own health."

Louise sighed in defeat. "Alright, good-night, Julio-kun."

"Good-night, Louise." Julio walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then walked off.

Louise turns around and enters her room. To her surprise, Saito was sitting on the bed, waiting. "So you're out."

"Hello to you, Saito…" she spat.

Saito sighed. "I'm not asking for a fight."

"But you caused it."

"Why would it matter anymore, you like that blondie."

"W-w-w-what?" she stuttered.

"Like it isn't any more obvious." He spat.

"T-t-t-t-that's not the point! The point is that when you said you loved me you turned your back on me and ran to Siesta!"

"Yeah so, not my fault is that Siesta is better than you."

"What did you say to me!"

"I said Siesta is better than you. Better body**, (A/N: Writer's block)** personality, eyes… so much better than you, you flat, pink haired bitch!"

"LEAVE!" she yelled.

"I have no problem with that." He spat at her, before walking out the door without protesting.

Louise slammed the door behind him and jumped on her bed, burying her face in the pillow, crying her eyes out.

_**The next morning**_

Louise woke up to a knock on her door. Louise slowly got up and noticed her wet pillow, she cried herself to sleep.

Louise dragged herself to the door and rubbed her eyes. When she opened to door it was Julio. "Good morning, Louise, how is your arm? Did you give the medication to Saito?"

Louise rubbed her eyes again. "Saito wasn't here."

"I see…" Julio notice small little wet stains on Louise's face. "Louise, were you…crying?"

Louise's eyes shot wide open, despite her tiredness. "N-n-n-no! Why would I be crying? She said, fake laughing.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Louise. Was it Saito?"

Louise shook her head. "No, no, no, no, it was my arm. It has been bothering me all night."

"You should take your medication, it might make it feel better."

Louise nodded, and walked to her dresser and picked up the small bottle. _What harm could it do? I have to take it on a regular basis anyway._ She thought. Louise attempted to open the bottle but it wouldn't move. "Its stuck or something."

"Here let me see it." Julio suggested.

Louise handed over the small bottle and watched Julio turn the lid a little and then open. Louise watched in amazement. "How did you open it?"

Julio laughed. "it's child proof. You have to line up the arrows, then open it."

Louise felt dumb. "I gotta remember that."

"Here," Julio handed over a white pill."

"I-I-it's big!" **(A/N: That's what she said, sorry had to. xD)**

"Well, yeah, it should help you more though."

Louise nodded and in a quick motion she put the pill in the back of her throat and swallowed hard.

"Louise wait…"

"What?"

"Uh…nevermind. Well it's just that…you were suppose to have water with that…"

"Do I HAVE to?"

"Well, not really."

"Good."

Julio sighed. "Have you've ever taken a pill?"

"Yeah, but they're so small that I can swallow them easily."

"Oh, well anyway, I heard that the Queen is sending troops to Grim Forest to rid of those 'things'.

"Really, when?"

"In a few hours."

"Oh, then I have to get dressed, and get ready."

"You think you're going with them? Just because Saito is going doesn't mean you're going too." Julio put his gloved hand over his mouth. "Oops, didn't mean to say that…"

"Saito's going!"

Julio sighed. "You're not going anyway, look at your arm. You still need to heal."

"But I have to serve the Queen!"

"Would the queen want you to get more injured?" he replied.

Louise stopped and looked at her arm. It was filled with black little stitches across her arm. She sighed, "Is it really that bad?" she asked.

"You were slashed with a sword that was supposed to dismember my head."

Louise thought about it and sighed. "I'm going to get dressed, I'll be out in a minute."

Julio nodded, and waited for her to be done. After a few minutes Louise walked out to Julio. It was her usual outfit.

"We should go to the gate, they should be leaving soon, I heard Guiche was going too.

Louise nodded. "Yeah, he has to go. He's in the military."

"I see. Well, let's go."

_**5 minutes later….**_

Julio and Louise arrive at the front of the academy.

"Ah, Julio-san, Louise-chan!" a voice called out in the distance. Julio and Louise turned their heads to see Guiche with Montmorency. Julio and Louise walk over to the pair.

"Hello Guiche-san, Montmorency-san." Louise greeted warmly.

"So Guiche, you're going with the soldiers with the mission?" Julio asked.

"Heh, yeah, it's probably going to be the most dangerous I've been on! Who knows if I might come back." Louise saw Montmorency tighten her grip on Guiche's arm. He noticed this. "Ah, Montmorency, I will come back, the thoughts of you will keep my spirit up. He said smiling. Montmorency smiled back.

"I hope so," Louise whispered to Julio.

"Ah, Louise, how is your arm?" Montmorency asked.

Louise held up her stitched up arm, "It feels better, thank you for asking."

"That's good." Montmorency replied after momentarily observing the arm.

Louise smiled, but her smile faded when she saw Saito with Derflinger on his back, and Siesta, awfully close to him. Louise squinted her eyes, and saw that Siesta was holding his hand, rather tightly. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew it had to do with: "Are you going to be alright, Saito-kun? Please don't leave me. Or Saito-kun, I love you too much, don't leave me."

Siesta suddenly leaned up and whispered in his ear. After she was done whispering, Saito turned his head to Louise's, she quickly turned her face. She was a little pink from embarrassment. _That bitch! _She thought.

"I am going to check in with the commander (Agnes)." Guiche informed them. "Come, Montmorency." Montmorency followed.

Suddenly Louise heard footsteps walking towards them, she looked up; it was Saito…

"Hello, Saito." Julio greeted with a warm smile.

_J-J-J-Julio? Why are you being so nice to him!_ She thought.

Saito only just gave a slight wave. "Are you going along with us?"

Julio shook his head. "No, I have to look after Louise."

Saito sighed. "I see, well we could really use your swordsman skill, and you know where these bastards are."

Julio shrugged, "If I go, then who is going to look after her? She is awfully forgetful about taking her medicine." He said with a slight laugh.

Louise just 'humphed' and crossed her arms.

"Well maybe Siesta can look after her?" Saito suggested.

Louise felt her body go slightly numb. Siesta? She can't have Siesta look after her! Something is definitely wrong here.

"No thank you, I was assigned to look after Louise."

Saito sighed again. "Alright, your choice, we will be leaving in an hour if you change your mind." He said walking off.

"Were you really assigned to look after me?" she asked.

Julio smiled, "No, I know that you don't want to be alone with Siesta."

Louise smiled back. _Already he knows me so well…_ she thought.

Louise looked around, there were a lot of soldiers and each one had their own horse. The horses had beautiful designs on them, with highly detailed saddles. _These might be the royal horses_._ I guess they're really serious about this mission._ She thought.

_**55 minutes later**_…

The soldiers were almost ready to leave. Julio and Louise stood by the side of the gate, for a good view of their departure. The horses were all lined up, and Agnes was in the front. Saito was behind her and Guiche was besides him. Some of the Academy's males were also in the group. Louise gripped Julio's arm tightly. "Do you think they're going to come back safely?" she asked.

Julio nodded. "Of course, they're trained for these kinds of things."

Louise leaned her head on his shoulder and waited for the large group to set off. Finally, two riders let out a call and the soldiers started charging out of the main gate. The principal was there, too, watching them depart. The group flew past Julio and Louise, leaving clouds of dust and wind behind. The students also watching let out a cheer, encouraging them to come back safely. Julio and Louise watched them depart until they were out of sight and disappeared in the plethora of trees.

"I'm going to discuss some things with the principal, okay?"

Louise nodded. She was still tired. Julio woke her up early to see them leave. Now she wanted to go back to bed. Louise decided to walk back to her room. Halfway there, Siesta stopped her.

"Jealous?" she asked.

"Why would I be jealous?" Louise replied.

"Well, that I'm with Saito, and not you." She snickered.

"Oh well," she replied, walking off.

"Just admit it,"

Louise stopped walking and turned around. "I don't like him, there, I admitted it."

Siesta wasn't convinced. "How so? You loved him for so long, and now you're going to deny it?"

Louise shrugged. "I met someone new, better than Saito." She replied, walking away for good.

Louise finally made it to her room; she dragged herself to the bed and collapsed on the bed, being careful not to hit her bad arm.

"Ugh, I'm so tired."

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

**END of chapter 5, thxx for reading :D And AGAIN spare my noobiness at writing. Dx I'm planning to do much better on the next chapter. Thanx reviews please, (No flames please ;o)**


	6. The attack

**Hellooo, welcome bacck,I feel like making an epic chapter (Don't count on it, I am 74% lazy) xD Well yeaahh, Spare my noobiness, Rated M for Swearing, Blood and gore, and maybe something later *nudge* *wink***

"_Louise…Louise…" a voice called out._

"_Saito? Is that you, you baka-dog…." Louise replied._

_Louise felt like she was flying, she opened her eyes and saw stars, and planets. The small little white dots lit up the dark black sky. Louise stared around her, she saw colorful planets, filled with life. She opened her mouth in awe. Louise then saw a crystal looking rock floating in front of her. She reached out to touch it, when she did it was icy-cold. She drew back her hand quickly. Suddenly the vision around her started to get dark, and the once bright white stars turned into fiery hot red comets, aiming at her. And the beautiful bright planets turned dark, almost black, and red lava pouring out from it, also aiming at her. She screamed once._

Louise was shook awake by Julio. "Louise, Louise? Are you awake? We have to leave, now!"

Before she could ask why, Julio suddenly picked her up bridal style, and ran out the room.

"Julio-kun, what's happening!" she asked.

"We're being under attacked."

"Attacked!"

Julio nodded. "There are escape carriages for the students. There's one waiting for us outside."

"What are we being attacked by?" she asked quickly.

Julio hesitated to reply. "Those _things_."

Louise started at him wide-eyed, she could not believe what she just heard. She felt her stomach drop when she heard his response. _Those things… are attacking? _She thought. Louise's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a large boom and sizzle after it. She turned her head and saw part of the Academy, falling down, in flames.

They were outside now; Julio was dashing towards the last carriage, which waited impatiently. She couldn't blame em'. Finally they made it to the last carriage and she heard the driver say "Hurry up! The whole place is burning down!"

Julio placed Louise first in the carriage and then he followed. The driver dashed out of the gate, the fastest she's seen a carriage go. After a few short, silenced minutes the Academy was nowhere to be seen. Louise cried on Julio's shoulder and he held her tightly. "Where are we going?" Julio asked the driver.

"Far away from here, the Academy is long gone, the other drivers and I have planned to meet in a place, with the other students."

Julio sighed in relief. "Good,"

"S-s-s-so the A-a-a-academy is g-g-gone?" Louise stuttered.

Julio gave a slight nod, and Louise cried harder.

"Louise…everyone is safe, they all evacuated."

"No, it's just that, I feel that I'm the cause…"

"How?" Julio asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"With Saito, we could have easily beaten the monsters, but I was too selfish and ignorant to bring him along, so now these things probably have my scent or something and tracked me down, and I led them to the Academy."

"Don't be an idiot, Louise!" Julio yelled, but quietly.

Louise was surprised by his response. _I guess I was an idiot…_ she thought.

"You couldn't help what happened back there, you didn't know you were dealing with deformed mutant bastards; you didn't know they were strong… Julio's voice faded.

Louise stopped crying a little, after twenty minutes; Julio felt her breath get heavier. _She's asleep_. He thought. Julio leaned back and tried to do the same.

The two woke up to a large 'BUMP'. "It's alright, it's just the horses, they're tired." The man assured the two.

They both sighed. "So we're stuck here?" Julio asked.

The man sighed too, "I'm afraid yes, I guess we have to camp here for the night." He said, getting out of the carriage.

The pair actually didn't see the driver's features yet, and were eager to see. The driver opened the door for them. It was almost sun-set.

The driver had dark brown, messy hair (Like Julio's), dark blue eyes, and a navy blue uniform, that all carriage drivers wore. Louise slightly blushed at his appearance, Julio noticed this and gave her a slight nudge. Julio got out first, and right about when Louise was about to get out, the driver held out his hand, which Louise gladly took.

"The horses are exhausted, if I over-work them, chance are they might die." The driver informed both of them.

"Just like old time, eh Louise?"

Louise remembered when Julio's dragon was injured and they had to camp for a bit… then it hit her.

"Julio, where is your dragon?" she asked suddenly.

"The dragon riders left in a group, they offered me to come but I refused because I need to stay with you."

"So your dragon went with you?"

Julio nodded.

"You are a dragon rider?" the driver asked.

"Yeah,"

"Which part?"

"Romalia,"

"I see, the holy empire?"

Julio nodded. "South of Gallia."

"What is your name?" the driver asked.

"I am Julio, and this is Louise. What is yours?"

"Icaro" Icaro suddenly looked at Louise. "May I have a closer look at you, Louise?"

"Uh, s-s-s-sure." She stuttered, not knowing what was going on.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Spoilers start below _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Icaro leaned close to Louise, he observer every part of her. Louise could see a very red Julio in the back. Suddenly Icaro leaned back. "You are that Void mage, aren't you?"

Louise's eyes were now wide open. _How did he know? _She thought. Julio's face looked shocked too.

"What do you mean Void mage?" he asked.

"Void is the fifth, lost element. It is very powerful and only four people are known to use it. And one of them is Louise,"

_I knew that Explosion spell didn't look like any of the elements_, he thought.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I saw you on that flying machine, then I saw a bright white light, I recognized it to be Void magic."

_That was during the war…_ she thought.

"And where you were from, Julio, they despised the Void, right? Such a destructive element and a holy empire… If the pope finds out about Louise… she might be beheaded. I mean, they're already on the search for Joseph."

Louise turned her shocked face towards Julio, which he was also shocked.

"If you were to ever bring her to Romalia you must hide her powers well. The slightest explosion…" The driver shrugged. I'll get a fire started, I heard it is going to be cold tonight."

Louise sat beside a tree, and looked the other way. Julio walked over to her and sat down besides her. "Why didn't you tell me, Louise?"

"Because,…I thought you wouldn't accept me.

"Louise, even if you were limbless, I would still love you…"

Louise's eyes flew open. _Did he say he loved me?"_ she thought.

_Oh shit, too soon?_ He thought.

Louise turned her head towards him and suddenly hugged him tightly. Louise then moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered: "I love you too, Julio."

Their embrace was interrupted when they heard small pops of newborn fire. Louise pulled back and looked towards Icaro and the fire. "Luckily I had flint with me."

Julio and Louise got up and walked over to the fire. The sun was now setting and pink and yellow clouds surrounded it. After almost an hour, it was completely dark, and the stars covered the sky, like sprinkles on ice cream

"I'm going to go to bed." Icaro informed the others.

"Good-night." Louise warmly said.

"Good-night," Julio said, a little spite in his voice.

Icaro went to the carriage and lay down in it, then closing the door.

"You're harsh to him," Louise told Julio.

"I don't like him."

"Why not?"

"Because he was trying to scare us."

Louise sighed. "Well, it didn't work on me, I'm not scared!" Suddenly a owl hooted in the distance, making Louise jump and hug Julio tightly.

"Mhhmm…" Julio said.

"U-u-um, let's go to bed." Louise suggested.

Julio turned slightly pink, even though she didn't mean it THAT way. "I guess Icaro has the carriage all to himself." Julio spat.

Louise shrugged. "Oh well, I guess we'll sleep outside then."

"Yeah, hopefully you won't get a heart attack from another praying mantis." He said laughing.

"Shut up…" she said playfully.

Julio and Louise walked over to a rather large tree. "This should be a good spot."

Julio sat down first, and then followed Louise; Louise placed herself next to Julio. They were close to the fire but it didn't look like it was going to last long. Louise was just about to go to sleep until Julio pulled her much, much closer to him. "W-w-what are you doing Julio-kun?" she asked, surprised.

"It's going to be a cold night," he said, huskily, then pulling his cloak over the both of them.

Louise's face felt hot. Trying to shake away the redness, she closed her eyes and placed her head underneath his neck. Julio closed his eyes too.

_**The next morning…**_

Julio opened his eyes slowly, he looked down and saw Louise, and she was still sleeping. Julio carefully got up, making sure not to wake her. Julio could see the sun just rising through the leaves of the trees. A few moments later, he heard a door open, then close shortly after. He looked over and saw Icaro, he looked half-asleep. "Good, you're up. We have to get going." Icaro then looked over to Louise. "Ah, she looks beautiful when she's sleeping."

"Don't try anything," Julio glared, then walking over to Louise. "Louise we have to go, wake up."

"Eh?"

"We have to go."

"Oh…ok-ay." She said, closing her eyes again.

"She's in a stupor," Icaro said walking towards Louise. "I'll carry her to the vehicle," he said, grinning, then picking up Louise and carrying her towards the carriage.

_What the hell?_ Julio thought.

Icaro placed Louise down on seat, positioning her up against the window. "Ah, she is unique, indeed. Being a void mage and all, must have been a tough childhood." Icaro said, then walking to his fully-rested horses.

_No way could she have kept a secret like that for so long. _Julio thought. Brushing off his thoughts, he went inside of the carriage and took a seat next to Louise. "The horses look fine, let's go. Julio said, impatiently.

Icaro just shrugged. "You're right, the horses are fine, let's go." He said, in a semi-mocking tone.

_What's his problem?_ Julio glared.

"We should be at the meeting spot, in maybe an hour or two away." Icaro informed him. Icaro then hopped into the driver's seat and grabbed on the horse's reins. Icaro whipped the reins in a quick motion and the horses began to speed up.

"So where did you see Louise use her void magic?" he asked, curiously.

"I had a job transferring reinforcements to the battlefield. We heard a big explosion and I saw a bright white light. After the white light vanished, I saw a black haired boy and Louise in a flying machine. But what would you believe what comes out of my mouth, you hate me, don't you?" he said, grinning.

Julio was surprised by the sudden words. "What do you mean hate you?"

"I'm not dumb; I see your face when I'm near Louise. You love her don't you?"

Julio turned his head to hide his blush. "D-don't ask such an absurd question. I don't love her, by the looks of it, you do." He retorted.

Louise's eyes closed tighter than before, she was awake, the whole time.

**End of chapter… 6! ;) Sorry for the bad chapter, I'm still trying to improve :]. Oh yea, I'm not trying to make a Gary-sue, or Larry-sue or whatever you guys call it. I just had to make a little something more interesting than a plain carriage driver, anyway, thx for reading. I'm going to try and make a better chapter.**


	7. Do you love me?

**Hello everyone, thx for reading this far, I am going to try to make a good chapter and not a bad one ^.^, and I am going to try and limit the male Mary-sueness, Garry-sue, Larry-sue W/E it's called. Anyway RATED M FOR BLOOD AND GORE, SWEARING, AND MAYBE FUTURE PLANS *wink***

Louise could not believe what she just heard. Was he playing her the whole time? Was it just pity? She had so many questions to ask, but not directly. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding… no, she heard it. He was right next to her, there was no way she could misunderstand it. _He's playing you, you know how men are._ Her mind told her. _No, no, no, no, it's just a misunderstanding, maybe he's…_ she thought back to herself. _Maybe he's what?_ _You're a doll, Louise. Letting anyone play with you and you do nothing about it, pathetic. _Her mind raged at her.

Louise felt like crying, but she held it in. She kept fake-sleeping.Waiting to hear what else he had to say, but no one spoke. She could hear the horse's hooves pound against the dirt trail, every pebble they were running over, she could even here the tight breathing of Julio.

Then they hit a big 'bump', and Louise let out a groan by accident. Julio looked over to Louise,

"Are you awake, Louise?" he asked.

She ignored him; she didn't want to talk to him, not now, at least. She resumed closing her eyes, this time she moved her body to be facing the window. "Louise?" she heard him again. She heard him let out a sigh.

After a few minutes, Louise fell asleep by accident; she was then awoken when she heard a huge thump. "What's going on?" Julio asked.

"The horses collapsed!" he said quickly.

"What!" Julio responded.

Louise's eyes flew open. _Collapsed? As in, dead? _She thought.

Icaro immediately got out and ran to the horses. "They collapsed of fatigue. They haven't eaten in a few days so…"

"What! You haven't brought your horses food?" Julio yelled.

"The attack was so sudden! I didn't have any time to prepare!" Icaro yelled back.

Julio sighed. "It's still mid-day. We'll have time to camp and maybe find some food, I'm starving."

Julio got out of the vehicle and walked towards Icaro with the horses. Icaro was stroking the horses gently, they were panting hard. "Well, if we're going to find food we're going to have to find it fast."

"I agree with you for once," Julio said, walking off.

"Where are you going?" Icaro asked.

"I'm going to find some good firewood, and you're going to help me."

Icaro groaned. "I guess it's the best thing to do. Louise, you stay here and watch the horses."

Louise nodded. She then got out of the carriage and sat by the heavily panting horses, and started petting their mane gently. Louise watched Julio and Icaro leave.

Twenty minutes passed until Louise heard a twig snap. She looked over in the direction and saw a large buck, accompanied by a doe. Louise just watched the two deer silently, wanting not to scare them. The two deer showed no fear and walked cautiously towards Louise. Louise was surprised to see a deer behave like that. Deer were her second favorite animal. (First are cats) She loved how gracefully they have leaped when they ran. She petted one once, her sister Cattleya took her to the forest and they have encountered a smaller looking deer. Since animals love her sister so much, the deer had no fear of Cattleya and walked right to her. Her sister motioned Louise to pet its neck. She stuck out her hand cautiously, afraid that the deer might bite her. (She was young) When her hand touched the coarse, soft fur, she began stroking it, and the deer gave her a lick on the forehead.

Louise shook out of the memory when she saw the deer just five feet away from her. She wondered why the deer would walk so close to her, maybe it was used to humans. The buck slowly walked to her. She watched every moment its hooves hit the ground. Now the deer was just a few feet away. The buck hung its head towards Louise. She then cautiously takes out her hand and slowly strokes the deer's head and neck. When she was done petting him, the deer then moved closer and gave her a lick on the head. Then it came back to her. That deer was the deer from when she went to the forest with Cattleya. Louise looked over to the doe. _He has a mate, too._ She thought. The doe then walked over to her, seeing it was safe, the doe also hung her head, and Louise stroked its fur, softly.

His mate then walked over and nuzzled the buck, in smooth motions. The buck returned the action and nuzzled with the doe. Their nuzzling went on for another few minutes when they heard leaves crack. Their heads shot up in surprise, and so did Louise's. Louise looked over in the distance and saw Julio and Icaro with logs of firewood. Louise then saw Icaro drop his firewood quietly and pulled out a dagger he had in his pocket. Following, Julio did the same and pulled out his sword. Julio and Icaro moved cautiously closer, Louise got what they were going to do and in a flash she sprang up from her sitting position and stood in front of the two animals.

"What the hell are you doing?" Julio whispered, loudly.

"No, you can't hurt them!" Louise yelled back. She then turned around, and faced the two animals. "Run, you are in danger; I will see you again soon."

The buck seemed to understand what she told him, he then nudged the doe and they both set off, leaping in every step.

"Louise! Why did you do that? We're going to go sleep starving now." Julio yelled at her.

"No it's just that…" Louise began.

"Forget it," Julio spat, as he walked over to the spot to pick up the firewood.

"F-f-fine! Be that way!" she yelled after him, then sitting down in a spot near a small tree.

Icaro walked over to her and sat down. "You know, void mage that was a pretty noble thing to do."

"Y-you're not mad at me?" she asked, looking up so that they were eye-to-eye.

"You have your reasons."

"T-thank you for understanding, Icaro-kun." She said, blushing slightly.

_KUN!_ _She called him kun!_ Julio thought, furiously.

Icaro then leaned down to Louise and whispered in her ear: "Do you love Julio?" Icaro asked her.

Louise remembered what he said about her when she was _'sleeping'_. Louise shook her head.

"Good then you won't mind if I do this…" he whispered.

Louise looked at him confused, but then suddenly Icaro shoved his lips on hers. Louise eyes opened wide, in the corner of her eye she could see Julio, and his face was all red with anger. Icaro pulled back and grinned.

"W-w-w-why did you do that!" she yelled at him.

"Because, I like you, Louise-chan." He said, grinning.

Julio could bear it no more. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Julio shouted, pulling Louise away from him.

"Why would it matter of what I was doing to her, you said it in front of me and her, you don't love her."

Julio looked at Louise. "Louise, don't believe him, I said no such thing."

Louise just looked at Julio with a very serious expression. _Why is she looking at me like that? Did she hear me before?_ Julio thought.

Louise said nothing and just turned her back, hiding her anger she has yet to release. Suddenly Icaro stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Louise asked.

"This is a heart-to-heart conversation. I have no need to be in it," he said walking off smiling.

Julio turned his attentions from Icaro now to Louise. "Louise..." he said, breaking the silence.

"What do you want?" Louise said, sharply.

"So... you've heard what I said..." Julio began, his voice trailing off.

Louise just gave a slight nod, her back still facing him.

"..."

"..."

"I didn't mean to say that."

"Then what did you mean to say!" she lashed out.

Julio sighed. "I'm not good with conversations about love with other people, especially the people I do not have feelings for."

Louise turned her head and looked into his eyes; searching for the slightest lie. She found none. She continued staring at his eyes. As uneasy as he felt, he didn't flinch.

_Should I believe him?_ She asked herself. _Hell yeah! Just look at those puppy-dog eyes!_ Her mind spoke back to her.

Louise sighed and turned her whole front toward him. "If you're lying to me I'll kill you."

Julio gave her the biggest smile she has ever seen and he gave Louise a tough hug. Icaro watched form a distance and smiled too. "I guess my work is done..." he said.

"Don't lie to me or about me, okay?"she told him.

"Oi." he responded.

Their embrace when they both heard a mumbling sound. It was Louise's stomach, she blushed slightly. "I guess I'll go with Icaro to look for something to eat." he told her.

Louise nodded and watched him walk over to Icaro. She then saw Icaro nod and they both walked out of the campsite.

**End of chapter :3. Yeah, sorry the chapter was late Microsoft word trial decides to shut its doors to me. So I had to download Open office and i'm not sure if it will be better. Anyway thanx for reading! :3**


	8. On the road again

**Hello again! ^^, thank you** **AnimaniacXOX for your reviews, and I don't think Saito and Siesta will die xD. :D ^_^ …. well I really have no idea what to say... hmm...let's see... I'm typing at 9:24 PM, 2/22/2011,... UGH lol, anyway on with the story, also I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA, IF I DID I WOULD MAKE LOUISE AND JULIO TOGETHER! (and I would make season 4) (I hope no one flames me for not saying that till now...) Rated M for blood and gore, some swearing, and maybe future...plans... ALSO WARNING MINOR CHARACTER DEATH.**

Louise watched Julio and Icaro walk off into the distance, which was flooded with tall trees. Louise sighed. _I guess they got along..._ she thought. After twenty minutes the guys left,she felt a sharp pain in her arm again. As she looked down on her wounded arm she saw she was bleeding through the thin cloth again. Louise holds her arm, hoping to hold off the pain. She then reaches in her pocket (they have pockets...?) and pulled out the medicine she was assigned. She took her hand off her arm and tried to open the bottle, which she successfully opened. She quickly took the medicine, and waited for the medicine to do its work. She resumed holding her arm and winced quietly in pain. After what seemed like hours of pain, her arm felt numb and the sharp pain began to fade away.

Louise sat back on a tree and sighed. She took her hand off her arm and looked at her palm, her hand was red with blood when she was holding her arm. "Damn arm..." she muttered. Louise carefully made sure she wouldn't accidentally wipe her hand on her clothes. _I need to find water_. She thought. As she began to get up a thought just smacked her. _No wait, I have to wait with the horses... and they should be back soon..._

Louise looked over to the fallen horses and gasped loudly. The horses were breathing much, much slower. She ran over to the horses and examined them. Their ribs were completely visible and their coats have become ragged and coarse. _At this rate, they won't have much longer..._ she thought, her eyes not escaping the two brown animals in front of her. Tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't want to see a living thing to die, right in front of her. "Please hurry up Julio..."

Julio and Icaro stepped over large tree roots. "Damn, I see nothing..." Icaro said, scanning the area around him.

Julio sighed. "It's such a big forest, I'm surprised we haven't found anything yet. We gotta get those horses some..." Julio stopped, his mouth ajar.

"What is it?" Icaro asked.

Julio pointed in front of them and Icaro looked the same direction. "Holy shit!"

It was a large open area with white berries growing on bushes everywhere. "Look at em, there's enough to feed a whole orphanage!" Julio said, excited.

"Yeah, but the only problem is... how are we going to get them back?" Icaro asked.

Julio thought for a minute. Then he began taking off his cloak. "We'll carry them in this." he informed him.

Icaro was pleased with the idea. "Hey, good thinking."

"Thanks,"

Louise sighed. _Where are they? _She thought, getting impatient. Suddenly she heard foot-steps. "W-who's there?" she asked in the distance, nervously.

"Relax it's just us." Icaro told her.

Louise sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, did you bring back anything?" she asked.

Icaro walked towards Louise holding the berries in his cloak. "Yeah, we found some berries, horses eat berries right?" Louise nodded.

Icaro began to unwrap his cloak that was holding the berries, then revealing the snow-white fruits. Louise gasped loudly, covering her hand over her mouth.

"Heh, ain't it a lot? We got lucky." Icaro spoke up.

"N-n-no, it's not that."

"Hmm?"

"T-t-those are Doll's eyes." Louise stuttered.

"Doll's eyes?They look like berries to me." Icaro replied.

"Doll's eyes are a type of berry."

"Your point?"

"They're the most poisonous berry."

Julio's and Icaro's eyes shot wide open.

_What?_

"A-a-are you sure?" Julio stuttered.

Louise nodded and picked up a berry and showed it to the two. "See, they have a black dot on them, they look like eyes, so I knew they were doll's eyes.

"H-how did you know?"

"My sister and I always went to the forest and she would tell me about all sorts of things."

Icaro face palmed. "All that work for nothing-" he stopped when he looked over to the horses. "Oh my god." Icaro ran over to the horses, and put his ear up to the horse's bodies. "They're still breathing, but not that much."

Julio followed and stroked the horse's mane. "They don't have much time." he sighed.

"H-how are we going to get out of here if we don't have any horses...?" Louise asked.

"Walking." Icaro simply stated.

"Hey, Icaro. How important are these horses to you anyway?"

"I had them the first day on the job, which was about two or three years ago."

"So you bonded with them?" Louise asked.

"Seems so..." he replied, his voice was shaky, and dry. Like all of them, their throat was dry due to the lack of water.

Julio looked over to Louise and noticed her arm was bleeding again. "Louise, your arm-"

"I know," she cut in. "While you guys were out looking for poisonous berries, I was bleeding to death!"

"Jeez, you're such a drama queen." Julio replied.

"Why you...!"

"Guys..." Icaro began.

"Explo-"

"GUYS!"

Louise and Julio stopped their minor fight and looked over to Icaro. His head was on one of the horse's neck. He moved his mouth and spoke two words, slowly. "They dead."

The two words burned into Louise's ears. _D-d-d-d-dead?_

Julio's eyes were wide open. He had a mix of surprised and the 'now what' expression. He then felt his left arm being grasped by teary Louise. He understands her love of animals and how it must be for her, but his main focus was on Icaro; the owner of the horses.

No one talked, everything was silent. Even the birds were silent, and so were the insects, all there was to be heard was the sound of low wind run past the grass. The two animals lay there, all that moved was their dark manes in the direction of the wind.

Louise felt a lump in her throat, and everything tightening up. No, she can't cry. She has to be strong... damn it. A tear escaped her eyes, it gracefully slid down her soft skin, then making its getaway to the cold ground.

Icaro suddenly got up from the ground. "Julio."

Julio looked up and looked at Icaro in the eyes. It spelt sadness. "Can you help me dig two holes?" Icaro asked, his voice dry from the lack of water.

Julio nodded. "Here, we'll use wood to dig up the dirt." Icaro nodded.

The two walked away from the two bodies and picked up some leftover firewood. Louise walked her way over towards the horses and petted it, slowly. Their bodies were stiff, and the warmth of their body was slowly escaping. Louise slowly whispered in the animal's ears. "Rest in Peace." she told the two animals.

A hour and a half later they were done digging two holes with the small planks of firewood. They now had to lift the horses towards their new resting spot. Julio got on one end and Icaro got on the other. Icaro then counted to three and lifted one of the 1200 pound animals. They slowly made it to the hole and Julio and Icaro dropped the horse slowly. Then they went off to the other one, and repeated.

Once the two horses were in the large holes, Julio lined himself up next to Louise, and Icaro stood next to Louise, who was in the middle. They all closed their eyes and said a small prayer. Icaro and Julio each went to a hole and covered up the corpse with dirt. While they were covering up the holes Louise walks over to two yellow roses. She gasped at their beauty and plucked them from the earth. Soon the men were done covering up the corpse. Louise walked over by the covered up hole and places a yellow roses at the top of each hole.

Despite his sadness, Icaro smiled a little. Touched by Louise's actions. No one spoke until an hour later when Icaro spoke up. "We have to get going soon, we'll probably run into a river or lake, or even better, a town."

Louise and Julio nodded. They began to walk on the path they were originally heading. Icaro glanced at the graves of his companions. He shook his head and caught up with Julio and Louise. _Thank you._

As they were walking they saw a small figure in the distance. "What's that?" Louise asked, squinting her eyes to try and see in the distance.

The figure got bigger as it got closer. Louise's heart sped up a little, but then returned to its original speed when she realized it was human.

"Oi." Julio called after the man. The man looked middle aged. He had a big bag strapped to his back with all types of things sticking out of it.

The middle aged man stopped and turned towards the three. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is there a town nearby?" Icaro asked, still sad.

"A town?" The middle aged man laughed slightly. "There isn't a town for about fifty miles or so!" he snickered.

Julio sighed. "Is there a lake or some sort of water source nearby?"

The man put his finger on his mouth and began to think. "Ah, yes, there is actually, if you stay on this trail for two miles you're bound to run into one."

Julio and Icaro bowed. "Thank you,"

The man nodded and continued his way. "What a strange man." Louise whispered to Julio, which he nodded agreeing.

The threesome began walking along the dirt path. After thirty, silent minutes, they began to hear flowing water. Louise opened her mouth in excitement. "You hear that?" she asked the two.

"Yeah, I hear it." Icaro responded.

"It sounds like water." Julio added.

The small group quickened their walking speed, the sound of water got louder, and once it was clearly heard, they saw a large lake, almost perfectly rounded. The lake sparkled against the sunlight and small and large fish jumped in and out of the water. Louise opened her mouth wider in awe. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked Julio. "Julio?" Louise turned her head and saw that Julio and Icaro were at the pond, drinking. Louise sighed, she was thirsty too, she didn't know how long she has gone without water.

"Ah, the water is so fresh." Julio said.

"Yeah..."

Julio looked at him. "You still upset."

Icaro nodded.

"Well, you knew those horses for a long time I see."

Icaro nodded again, "You must think I'm weird for being bonded to such beings."

"Not at all,"

Icaro sighed. "It hurts seeing them die like that, fatigue, starvation, dehydration."

"They didn't die in vain ya know."

"They didn't?"

"Yeah, they got me and Louise out of the Academy during the attack." he said smiling.

Icaro smiled too. "I guess so..."

Louise then catches up to the two and kneels down besides them by the water. She looks at the water and then looks at the two.

"What is it, Louise?"

"I don't have a cup."

"..."

"..."

"Just use your hands, it's not like we're at a fountain in the world's most fanciest palace." Icaro told her.

"O-okay." she said, then reaching into the water with her hands cupped. Julio and Icaro looked at her while she was doing this and she noticed. "S-s-stop staring at me like this!"

Julio laughed, and so did Icaro. "We should camp, look at the sun, it looks like its about to set soon." Icaro informed them.

Julio looked up in the sky, "It does,"

"Wow, Icaro you're so good with this kind of wild outdoors stuff!" Louise complemented him.

Icaro blushed a bit, "Thanks,"

Julio couldn't help but feel jealous a little. _Meh, he's our friend now, might as well accept him as an expert of the wild_. He thought, shrugging.

"How did you learn so much?" Louise asked

"Eh, I don't think I'm that good... I mean, you're the one that pointed out the Doll's eyes."

"That's just one thing, they're rare anyway."

"Well, as a carriage driver, I would sometimes lose a wheel, or the _horses_ might be tired, so I have to camp, and usually it's in the forest."

"Oh, I see." Louise said in awe.

"Let's start out camp."

"Okay," Julio and Louise agreed.

The three got up and began doing the usual routine for making a campfire. When they were done, it was sunset.

Julio wiped his head, "Jeez, that was hard work."

Louise mirrored his actions. "Yeah, I know right?"

"You know right? You didn't do anything!" Julio argued.

"Yeah I did."

"What did you do then?" 

"I watched you two, that counts as doing something."

Julio sighed. "Jeez, you're impossible."

They all sat down around the campfire. Louise was just next to Julio, and Icaro was across from them. They all talked, about friends, family, life. And then Louise brought up on how Agnes and her group was doing.

"I wonder how Agnes and her group are doing at Grim Forest. You think they're there by now?"

"Umm..."

"Grim Forest? Who is Agnes and what are they doing at Grim Forest?" Icaro asked.

Louise began to tell the story, from her being attacked and saved by Julio to the attack on the Academy. "That was some experience you had." Icaro told her.

Louise laughed a little, "It was."

"Maybe...sometimes I can help you guys, this sounds like a serious situation."

"Maybe you could." Julio said.

After all their talking, it was dark out. And the stars lit up the sky. "I'm going to bed." Icaro said, walking over to a tree, then laying down.

Julio nudged Louise. "We should go to sleep too, we have to be fully awake tomorrow, it's going to be another big day."

Louise nodded and walked with Julio to rather large tree. Julio lay down first and then Louise lay down besides him, Julio wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She yawned heavily and placed her head on his chest, it wasn't long until she fell into a deep sleep.

**End of chapter, awwww so sad. The horseys go bye-bye T_T, well how did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Reviewwsssssssssss :DDD **


	9. Camping again

**Helloooo, welcome back, I think i'm going to get working on another story (I THINK) but if I do I'll still be updated with this one. I do NOT own Zero no Tsukaima, If I did I would make Louise and Julio together ^^,. Rated M for blood and gore, swearing, and future plans.**

Julio opened his eyes, adjusting to the morning light that has awakened him. He rubbed his eyes and noticed something missing. It was Louise. Julio looked around his area, scanning where she might be, but she was no where to be found. Julio then got up and walked towards the burnt out fire pit, he then suddenly heard a splash from where the lake was, he turned his head and saw Louise and Icaro. Louise was washing her face and Icaro was doing the same. Julio then walks over to the two and greets them.

"Good morning," Julio said, first startling Louise.

"Oh, it's you, good morning."

"Who else would it be?" he asked, giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Oh...I don't know..." she said, trailing off.

"Saito?" he said, teasing her.

"What! No!" she yelled, scaring a few birds out of the trees.

"Who's Saito?" Icaro asked, joining the conversation.

"Louise's old boyfri-"

"My familiar!" she cut in.

"Ah, so you have a familiar? Where is he now, should he be by your side at all times?"

Louise shifted uncomfortably a little, "Um... he's busy."

"Busy? Busy with what?"

_Jeez, how many questions does he got to ask! _She thought. "U-uh, b-busy with fighting at Grim Forest!" she remembered.

"So you're not fighting with him?"

"Um...uh...-"

"She had to stay with me and help me with my investigations. We were about to leave a couple days ago but then the academy was attacked."

"What investigations?" he asked.

"We had to go town to town and ask if they know anything about the hostiles."

Icaro smiled. "Sorry about the questions, I was curious."

Louise rubbed her eyes. "It feels early, what time is it?"

Icaro looked up at the sky for a few seconds and looked back at Louise. "About seven o' clock"

"Thanks," she said, trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Why are we up so early?"

"So we can head off again," Icaro told her.

"What? But we just got here!" Louise complained.

"I know we did, but we have to find proper shelter, such as a town or some sort. Icaro said.

Louise sighed, "I guess so... I'm hungry."

"We all are," Julio said.

"Well, we're right by a lake, and where there's a lake..."

"There's fish," Julio finished.

Louise made a face in disgust. "Fish? There's nothing else?"

"Unless you want to eat dry leaves, be my guest." Julio said, yawning.

Louise thought about for a moment, imagining the taste of dry, crunchy leaves, and accidentally eating a bug... "I guess I'll have fish... even though I don't like it." she said rolling her eyes. "How are we going to get it?"

Julio wondered that too, he looked at Icaro who was also thinking. "A homemade fishing rod?"

"Jeez, I feel like a caveman," Louise complained.

"Well, we're going to have to get used to it until we find a town." Julio said. "But anyway, how are we going to make a fishing rod?"

"Hey why don't we try to catch it with our hands!" Louise suddenly said.

"Well, how about you try, and we'll see if you catch anything." Icaro said, doubting her.

"I will!"

Louise takes off her shoes and throws them away from the water. She then tip-toes into the cold water and shivers. When the water was about knee-high she stared in the water, waiting for any fish to come by.

Julio returned his focus towards Icaro, "So, you think she's going to catch anything?"

Icaro shook his head. "Nope."

Icaro and Julio walked back to where the fire used to be and started thinking of how to make a fishing pole. "Well, lets use a stick for base." Icaro said, picking up a skinny, but long stick that was by his feet. "This should be good."

"And what about the string?"

"Maybe we can use threads of clothing."

"Too weak, if a fish is on the line it would break way too easily."

They both sighed out of frustration. But then suddenly they heard a squeal of excitement... coming from the lake.

"I got one! I got one! Louise yelled.

Julio and Icaro turned their heads, to face Louise, jumping up and down in the water with... Their mouths dropped. Fish she was holding a fish... She quickly ran to shore and placed the fish on the ground. Julio and Icaro quickly ran to her. "See, I told you I could catch one!" she squealed.

Icaro and Julio and no words. The fish was huge. "How did you-"

"I waited, and then I felt something nibbling on my toes and saw the fish, I then quickly grabbed it and woo-lah!"

"T-t-this is a ..." Icaro began. "T-this is a sturgeon..."

"It is?" Julio said in amazement.

"What's a Sturgeon?" Louise asked them.

Julio did not feel like getting into full details. "A fish,"

"Damn...this is huge!" Icaro said. "Biggest I might have seen. Julio start the fire."

Julio nodded and ran to the camp and started building a fire. "This is impressive, Louise." Icaro said.

Louise held her head up high. "And you guys doubted me, hmph! You're lucky I haven't decided to keep the whole fish to myself!" she said, laughing.

"You said you don't like fish though!"

"I'm hungry, I don't care."

Icaro sighed. "Jeez," he sighed.

_Later..._

"Ah, it's so good.!" Louise said, taking another bite out of the little cut up piece of the fish.

"Do you like fish now?" Julio asked her.

"Yeah!"

"What fish did you have that made you not like fish?" Icaro asked.

"None."

"What?" they both said.

"I didn't like the smell, every time I went to the beach there would be that strong smell of those scaley oily things, and I hated it!"

Icaro sighed. "You were missing out all these years."

Louise nodded. "I guess I was."

When they were done eating, they all got ready to go off on the trail again. Icaro stomped on the campfire, putting it out. "Are we all ready?" he asked.

Louise and Julio nodded. "Alright then, let's go." Icaro told them.

The three then resumed to their walking, the walk for ten minutes was silent until Louise spoke up. "Do you think we're going to find the rest of the academy?" she asked

"Most likely they'll be in the town." Icaro said.

"I really hope we get to see them again."

"We will," Julio spoke up.

"That's good to know," she said, joyfully.

"Yeah, and then you can see your best friend Siesta again." Julio teased.

"S-shut up, you, you..._!"_

"You what?" he teased more.

"Shut up, baka!"

While the two were arguing, Icaro just watched. Irritated by the constant chattering. _So this is __young love, huh?_ He thought. _Quite violent..._

"Okay, Louise. I'm sorry." he said, in the cutest face possibly imagined.

Louise blushed at his puppy dog face. _Damn it, he's so cute._ She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you."

_Finally_. Icaro thought.

_Fifteen Minutes later..._

"When are we going to get there?" she asked, inpatiently.

"What do you mean when are we going to get there? We don't even know where we're going." Icaro told her.

"I thought you were familiar with these parts." she said.

"I never said that!"

"Well, you're a carriage driver you should be familiar, am I right?"

"I barely come here."

"Why?"

"Because I use another path."

"Then why didn't you use that path when you were driving us out of the Academy?"

"Because...those things were there. Never mind!"

"Well you shoul-"

"Louise, that's enough." Julio scolded at her.

Louise immediately turned her focus towards Julio. Shocked to see such a outburst coming from him.

"I'm sorry Louise, but it's best not to talk about the events that were going on."

Louise then looked at Icaro, who was shaking his head. _I feel so ganged up! _she thought. Louise then crosses her small arms and pouts.

Everyone was silent. The only noises were there to be heard was heavy breathing, birds, insects, and the leaves rustling against the wind. Louise sighed. She hated awkward silences, especially in this kind of atmosphere. _What should I break it with?_ She thought.

"...Are we there yet?"

"LOUISE!" they both shouted.

Louise sunk down,"h-h-h-hai...?"

The two just looked at her harshly and annoyed. "Do YOU know where we're going, Louise-chan?" Icaro asked.

Louise smiled and decided to play it smart. "Yeah, I do."

"Then you lead, you know much MUCH more than I do at these parts."

Louise puffed up her cheeks. "Fine then," she said, walking towards the front of them. She began 'leading' the two on the single path. _This is easy._ She thought. After a few moments of Louise 'leading' they got to two paths that one went left, and the other right. Louise stopped and hesitated, trying to figure out which path to take.

"What's the matter, Louise-chan?" Icaro mocked. "You don't know where to go?"

"S-shut up." she said, then looking at Julio who just sighed.

"U-u-um, right!" she said, unsure.

"Right? That's towards nothing but bear caves, you'll get mauled to shreds if you go there. I heard it's mating season so I guess they'll be extra cranky." Icaro said, snickering.

_That's a joke right?_ She thought. _Jeez, this guy._

"Psh, I meant right, I was just testing you." she said, turned towards the left path.

"I wouldn't go there either, it's full of thorns and poisonous snakes..." Icaro said, trailing off.

"Then where do we go!" Louise snapped.

"What? You're asking me? I thought you knew where to go."

"Shut-up and tell me."

Icaro sighed and pointed straight ahead. "We cut in through there."

Louise looked in his direction, there was a faint opening of leaves and twigs, maybe only a little bigger than her. "We-we got to go in there?"

Icaro nodded and Julio just sighed again. "Now, you want to lead again?" Icaro asked.

Louise shook her head fiercely. "You go."

"Right."

"You know where to go, right?" she asked, nervously.

"I faintly remember it leading closer, much closer to a town. I can't remember which one though."

"I-Is it safe?"

"There's a lot of spiders and etcetera."

"What!" she said running closer to Julio. "W-w-why didn't you say that before!"

"When could I say it?"

"Well, before!"

"Before? And what could I have said?"

Louise deepened her voice to try and imitate his. "We're going to encounter some spiders on the way, guys."

"How would that make a difference?"

"Well, um... we could have taken another route!"

"They're just spiders, most of them are harmless... I think."

"WHAT!" she yelled, scaring a couple of birds out of the trees. "I am NOT going in there, I repeat, NOT going in there!"

Julio sighed and grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him. "Come on, Louise." he said out of boredom.

"W-w-what are you doing! N-no, l-l-let go of me!" she stuttered, dragging her feet.

"You better be quiet."

"Why!"

"Because I heard these spiders are attracted to sounds, little girl sounds." Icaro said, smiling.

"W-w-why girl sounds " she asked, shocked.

"Because they're high, and-"

"It's fine, Louise; Spiders are attracted to vibrations and movements." Julio said.

Icaro 'pfted', "You ruined it, Julio-san."

Julio shrugged. "I don't want her to be scarred from spiders for the rest of her life."

"How can they hear the vibrations and movements?"

"They feel the ground and they can hear vibrations." Icaro said.

Louise gave a short low 'oh'.

"Now let's just hurry up, we don't got all day; let's get this over with." Icaro said heading first into the small narrow passageway.

Julio followed, still holding Louise's hand. When they entered, the passageway was dark, and small. Twigs and leaves layered the dirt path, and branches and large leaves acted as a low ceiling. It was perfect height for Louise but for Icaro and Julio, they had to bend down a little.

"Icaro-san, how long is this?"

"I don't remember, I think it's about twenty or so minutes long." 

"Twenty minutes?" Louise groaned.

"It's not that bad, Louise." Julio told her.

"Yeah but still, twenty minutes is enough for something bad to happen, like it's enough time for a spider to find us."

"Do you have arachnophobia, Louise-chan? Julio asked her.

"Arach-who?"

"Arachnophobia, fear of spiders." Icaro defined.

"Well, I don't like spiders, so I guess I do."

"It's not liking spiders, it's being absolutely terrified of one."

"I don't think I'm terrified of them, I guess I just don't like them."

"I guess we'll find out if we find one." Julio whispered to Icaro.

Icaro nodded.

They continued walking the narrow path and Louise kept close to Julio. She was looking in all directions for any eight legged pest that would try to sneak up on her. Whenever she heard a small sound or a twig snap she would grasp Julio's hand very tightly. This went on for about five minutes until Julio got tired of it as his hand was all sore.

"Louise, are you paranoid?"

"N-no!"

"Look at my hand."

Louise looked at Julio's hand through the dim light. It was red and a few veins were visible. Louise looked at it for a few more seconds. "I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, bowing rapidly.

Julio sighed, "We're going to be out soon, so don't worry."

They then continued walking, they had to walk in a straight line due to the narrowness of the passageway. Louise was much closer to Julio than before. Icaro noticed this and decided to tease her a little. "Hey, hear that?"

"H-h-h-hear what?" Louise stuttered.

"Oh, nevermind, I thought it would be a- AAAH!"

Louise's eyes shot open. "S-s-spiders!" she tried turn around and run the other way but was stopped by laughter from Icaro. "W-w-what?"

Icaro laughed harder. "You should have seen the look on your face!" he laughed even more.

Louise felt like crying of embarrassment but she was tougher than that._ B-b-baka, I'll get him back, I know I will-_ her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a inch big brown spider crawling on the side of arm. She knew he wouldn't listen to her so he tugged on Julio's hand.

"What is it?"

"There's something on Icaro's arm."

Julio turned around and stepped back in shock. "Icaro-san."

Icaro's laughter cleared up and he looked at Julio who was calling him? "What?"

"Look at your arm."

Icaro looked at his arm and his eyes shot open. "A wolf spider." he said, calmy.

"Why are you so calm! Don't they bite?" Louise said, angrily.

"They bite when they're provoked, Louise-chan." Julio told her.

"Eh? Then how is he going to get it off?"

"Look,"

Icaro held his hand out and the spider walked on it. He placed the spider deep in the leaves and twigs that created a corridor. "There,"

Louise watched in disgust. "Let's walk a little quicker, okay?"

Icaro chuckled, "Okay,"

They returned to their regular formation: Icaro in the front, Julio in the middle, and Louise in the back. They quickened the pace like how Louise suggested. Icaro squints his eyes and see's a small light, "Hey, see that?"

Julio squinted his eyes and looked past Icaro. "Yeah, I see it."

"Hey, what is it? I can't see!" she said, jumping up and down trying to see past the two taller men.

Louise stopped complaining when her mouth opened in awe. "We're out, we're out!" she turned around and shook her butt at the small bushy corridor. "Take that spiders! She said sticking her tongue out.

"Louise-chan, there's a spider on your butt." Icaro mocked.

"WHERE!"

"Just kidding," he said rolling over with laughter. "You're so gullible."

"Alright, we're out, so where do we go next?" Julio asked, adding seriousness.

Icaro got up from rolling on the floor and pointed towards a stony path. "That way."

**Phew, done... of chapter 9. Well, that chapter was a handful. I kept getting writers block x3. Oh, and I added that kind of spider because my cousin got bit by one almost a week ago because she was messing with it, trying to act unafraid of spiders in front of her friends. XD Well anyway, how do you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Reviews! Thank you, and bye!**


	10. The town

**Well... welcome back ^^,. YEAH, I'm so pumped for writing chapter 10. *Punches punching bag...* …. …. …. ow. **Well,** Julio's and Louise's relationship starts off slow, and trust me... it'll get much more faster. I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, . Rated M for blood and gore, swearing, and possible lemon. ;)**

"Ugh, we got to take a stony, rocky path?" Louise complained.

"Seems so. Unless you want to take to take the path with all of the poisonous snakes and spiders." he said, pointing at a dirt trail the other direction.

"F-f-f-fine! We'll take the rocky road." she gave up in defeat.

The three continued walked onto the rocky path, and in an instant Louise complained. "Ow, these shoes aren't made for walking and stone roads."

Icaro sighed. "We're not going to be on this road for a long time. At the end of it, I'm pretty sure there's a town if my memory is correct."

Louise sighed. "I hope you're telling the truth." she said, walking besides Julio. She looked at him and noticed that he wasn't bothered from the stony path. "You're not bothered?" Louise asked him.

Julio laughed a little. "I'm used to this."

"How?"

"Let's just say I had some harsh training back then." he said smiling.

Louise just looked at him confusingly and then realized that he was a swordsman. _Oh yeah,_ she thought.

As they were walking Louise kicked small loose pebbles out of boredom. Julio noticed this for a long time. "Are you bored?" he asked

Louise nodded, not taking her eyes off of the pebble she was kicking.

"You find the simplest things to keep yourself busy with."

Louise nodded again. "About a mile left of this road." Icaro informed them.

"Ah, that's not bad." Julio said. "But, how do you know?"

Icaro pointed towards a sign. "Oh,"

Julio's and Icaro's small chat was interrupted when they heard a small yelp coming from Louise. They turned their heads and saw she was on the ground holding her ankle. "What happened Louise-chan?" Icaro asked suddenly.

"I think... I sprained by ankle."

"It is common, we have been walking on a rocky path for some time..." Icaro said examining her ankle. "Yep, it's a sprained ankle alright. Julio-san, do you think you can carry her the rest of the way?"

Julio nodded, "anything for Louise." he said, bending down enough for Louise to get on his back. Louise slowly crawled on, she closed her teary eyes and rested her head on Julio's neck. She sobbed quietly trying to overcome to pain.

"Are you okay?" Julio asked her.

Louise shook her head. "I-I-It h-hurts really bad." she said, a small tear escaping her eye.

"We're almost to a town, it's going to be mended, okay?"

"Okay..." she said.

Louise winced in pain every couple of steps. She wished she could just lay down and cry for days because of the pain, but, being so close to Julio made the pain subside a little. She was glad he was there for her. He could have flew off on his dragon but he chose to stay and get her. He went through trouble trying to keep her safe. _How can I repay him?_ She thought tears escaping her eyes faster than usual.

"We're almost out," Icaro informed them.

"Good, we need to find Louise a medic."

Louise found the courage to tell him. "Julio..." she said, her voice muffled in his neck.

"What is it Louise-chan?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she said, sobbing louder than ever.

Julio turned his head slightly to see Louise. Even Icaro turned his head towards them. "What are you talking about, Louise-chan?"

"T-that you had to go through all this trouble for me!" she said, crying harder than ever.

"Baka! I would do anything for you, you got that?" he said.

Louise was surprised by the response. _I guess I am an idiot. He said he loved me, and lovers would do anything for each other right? I didn't even express my feelings well. I treat him as just another close friend._

Everyone was quiet, except for Louise's low gasps of pain. Along with small sobs. Louise closed her eyes harder, trying to sleep to escape from the pain. She was successful and fell asleep on Julio's back.

Julio sensed her sleeping. _Good, she's sleeping._ He thought.

Five minutes later, the vision of buildings were in view. "There it is!" Icaro shouted.

Despite Julio's excitement, he told Icaro to talk a little lower.

"Why-" Icaro began, but stopped when he saw Louise sleeping on his back. The two came to the front of the town guarded by two guards.

"Your names?" One of the guards asked.

"Julio Chesare.

"Icaro,"

"The girl on your back?" the other guard asked.

"Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere." Julio spoke for her.

"Your purpose of being here?"

"Our Academy has been attacked,"

"I see, there are others from your land that has took refuge here. The hotels are free to refugees that come from your land."

"Thank you, but is there a medic around?" Julio asked.

"There is a medical department in the Oiseaux flambé hotel."

Julio and Icaro bowed slightly. "Thank you."

They walked into the town and instantly started scanning the signs for 'Oiseaux flambé hotel'. After a few minutes of scanning they saw a red shiny sign that said: Oiseaux flambé hotel. And a sign underneath it saying: refugees welcome to stay free. They walked in hastily into the hotel, and asked a manager for the medical department. The manager didn't look up from the book she was reading and pointed to a sign that said: Medical Department.

The two walk over to the department and was instantly greeted by a tall man in a white medical robe. "HELLO!" he greeted, loudly.

The loud noise woke up Louise who was wincing slightly of the pain. "Julio... where am I? Am I dead?"

Julio shook his head, "You're not dead, we're in a medical department."

"A medical department?" _A town?_ She thought.

"Ah, and who is this cute little bundle of joy?" The doctor asked, looking at Louise.

"She is the reason we came here, she strained her ankle walking here." Icaro informed him.

"Ah, may I see?" Icaro pulled down her black stocking below enough for the doctor to see her ankle. "Mmm..hmm... yes, yes, that is a strained ankle alright. I'll fix it up for free, since you are refugees by the looks of it."

"Can you also do us another favor?" Julio asked him.

"Hmm, and what is that?"

"Her arm, she has stitches; are they ready to come out?"

The doctor examined the stitches, "Ooh, these are quite deep, but I think they're ready to come out. Was she taking medicine for it?"

Julio nodded.

"Okay! I'll get to work right away, you two can wait outside."

Julio agreed and handed over Louise, "Don't worry, girl, I will make you feel better."

Louise nodded slowly, unsure whether to trust him or not. _He is a doctor..._ she thought.

The doctor carried her inside and closed the door behind him. Icaro and Julio took a seat outside the door. Julio looked troubled and Icaro noticed this. "Are you worried about her? The doctors' going to fix her up."

"I know, it's what she said earlier..."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"When she apologized to me."

"Oh yeah,"

"Why did she do it?"

"Well, maybe she was feeling insecure or guilty."

"Why would she feel that way."

"She probably feels like she burdened you. I mean, you could have flew away on your dragon, like she said. But you chose to stay with her and go through all this trouble."

Julio sighed. He didn't know what to reply with. "She got those stitches because of her trying to protect me..."

"That's because she loves you. Isn't it anymore obvious? Haven't you two confessed yet?

Julio blushed hard. "If you knew I liked her why did you kiss her before, right in front of me?"

"To bring you two together of course."

"What? I don't get it."

"You got jealous, and Louise noticed this. That means she knows you still care about her, love her."

Julio looked down. "So that's why."

Icaro smirked. "Clever? You can thank me later."

"Thank? Who said I was thanking you?"

"Well, I guess I will just order a room for me and Louise, you can have a room to yourself..."

"Shut up, I'll thank you to a meal, okay?"

Icaro smiled. "Okay."

After some time of waiting, the door opened to reveal the doctor and Louise behind him. "Success!" the doctor yelled.

Louise had her ankle wrapped up in cloth and her arm had bandages around it. She limped quickly towards Julio who invited her into his arms. "Are you okay, Louise-chan?"

Louise nodded. "I feel better."

"It's best that she stays in bed, she shouldn't be moving much." the doctor informed them.

"Okay, thank you doctor." Julio said bowing, then followed by Icaro. They walked over to the front desk and ordered a room.

"Room 428, and 430" the manager told them, still her nose in the book.

"Okay...thank you..."

The two walked up the stairs and got the floor their room was on. Louise limped besides them. Julio held her hand to give her support. Once they got to their room (Room 428) Julio opened the door with the given key and walked in with Louise.

"I'll go to my room now." Icaro said, walking towards his room.

Julio and Louise took a good look at their surroundings, it was a nice room, a window, a desk, a small couch, and one queen sized bed... one... Julio and Louise blushed deeply. Julio and Louise took off their cloak and put it in a small closet.

"Well..." Julio said, scratching his head. "The doctor said you should stay in bed. I can go get food with Icaro, I don't think there is room service here."

Louise nodded and limped towards the bed. She almost fell but Julio caught her in time. He pulled the blankets down and lay Louise on the bed, then he pulled the blankets over her.

"Thank you, Julio-kun." she said.

Julio leaned in to a kiss on the lips which Louise accepted. Julio got careful not to get too carried away and broke the kiss. "I'll be back," he said to her.

"Okay..." Louise said, unsure.

"I promise,"

"Okay."

Then, Julio closed the door and left Louise to sleep. Julio walks to Icaro's room and knocks on the door. After a few seconds Icaro opens the door. "You ready?" Julio asked him.

"Yeah, the food is discounted for refugees too."

"That's good, because I don't have much."

"Alright let's go."

Icaro and Julio walk out of the hotel and began searching for take out restaurants. After some time of walking they found a cheap, take out restaurant. "That place looks good," Icaro said.

"Yeah, let's go see."

"They enter the restaurant. And see it was a take out Chinese. **(A/N: I guess they had Chinese food in their world?) **They walk in and look at the menu. There was a lot of exotic foods on the list, but they were looking for something cheap. "Do you think Louise would like anything in here?" Icaro asked.

"I hope,"

"May I help you?" a worker asked him.

"I'm not familiar with Chinese food..." Julio whispered to Icaro.

"One moment please," Icaro told the man.

"Okay, tell me when you decide."

"I guess I'll get white rice." Icaro told him.

"I'll get that too, what should we get Louise?"

"Hmm...you should get her the rice too, just to be on the safe side."

"Alright."

"Sir, three orders of white rice."

"Hai,"

When the man was done cooking the rice, Julio payed him and they began walking back to the hotel. Once they reached the hotel they climbed the stairs and made it to their rooms. "Thank you Julio-san for the food."

Julio nodded and proceeded into his room. He put the food on the table and shook Louise slightly. She stirred a little and opened her eyes slowly. "Eh?"

"I have the food."

Louise got up slowly and and rubbed her eyes. "How long have you been gone?" she asked, yawning.

"Not long," he said, giving the rice to her while she was in bed. "Sorry it's not much, I didn't have a lot of money."

Louise smiled. "I like rice, you don't need to apologize."

Julio smiled too and gave her a plastic fork that came with the food. Louise took a bite and instantly 'Mmm'ed'. "Ah, finally real food!" Louise said in awe.

Julio chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

They both ate their food quietly. Julio was done first, while Louise was almost done. "I'm going to take a shower," Julio told her. Louise nodded and finished her food. Louise waited patiently for Julio to get out of the shower. After a not so long time he got out with his clothes on. _Man, I was hoping for him to be in his towel or something..._ Louise thought.

"I'm going to take a shower now, can you help me get to the bathroom?" she asked sweetly.

How could he refuse? He walked over to Louise and helped her to the bathroom which was already steamy from Julio using it. "Ow... Julio, my arm hurts, can you help me get my clothes off?" she asked innocently.

"U-u-um..."

"It's okay, Saito undresses me almost every night."

"Yeah, but he's your familiar..." he said, his face as red as a tomato.

"You don't have to look if you don't want to."

"O-okay..." he said, slowly removing her clothes. From her shirt to her skirt, leaving her in her panties and bra. Julio blushed hard at the sight.

"Well, I can't take a shower with that on." she told him.

"Erm...right..." he turned his head and carefully unclasped the bra, once he heard the bra hit the ground, he moved on to her panties and pulled them down. Exposing herself to him.

"Thank-you, Julio-kun." she said, turning towards him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He turns on the shower and helps Louise in.

"Yeah...um...your welcome." he said, his face extremely red. " Julio leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind. _Why was I so shy? Was it because it was the first woman I've ever undressed?_ He thought. Julio sighed and sat down on the bed, his face still red. After about ten minutes Julio heard the running water stop, and Louise came out with a towel around her. _At least she's covered._ He thought.

"I think we need to wash the clothes," Louise suggested.

Julio smirked. _I'm going to get her back._ He thought. "Alright," he said, pulling his uniform, exposing his bare chest. Louise blushed hard of the sight, "Are you okay Louise-chan? Your face is all red, are you ill?" he asked, smirking.

"U-u-u-u-um, n-n-n-n-no, I-I f-f-feel f-fine." she stuttered.

"Oh, okay, here let's wash these clothes in the bathroom." he said, walking over to Louise and held her hand and led her to the room. Julio turns on the sink water and washes the clothes underneath the warm water, Louise does the same with the sink next to him. Louise couldn't help but glance into the Julio's mirror to get a good look at his muscular arms.

"Hey Louise,"

"Hmm?"

"I need to wash my pants now, and my arms are awfully sore-"

"BAKA! You can take your own pants off, just wrap a towel around yourself." she yelled, blushing madly.

Julio chuckled and slowly started taking his pants off, Louise resisted the urge to go look. If she got caught, she would choke with embarrassment. Julio finally wrapped a towel around his waist. "There," he told her.

They both cleaned the rest of their clothes, each exchanging glances at each others body. When they were done they rested the clothes on the balcony that came with the room. "W-what else are we going to wear?" Louise asked.

"Umm...Nothing." Julio said.

"What?" Louise said out of shock, also blushing madly.

Julio started scratching the back of his head and start to blush madly. "We got to sleep with just a towel on, I guess... It's better than nothing...right?" Julio said, he was uncomfortable about the position too.

"R-r-right." she replied. When she looked outside it was almost dusk, the sun was setting rather fast to her.

"Let's go to bed..." Julio suggested, blushing.

Louise nodded and allowed Julio to take her hand and lead her to the bed. _We won't do anything, right? I am injured..._ she thought. Julio pulled down the sheets and lay Louise on the bed like he did before, he pulled the sheets up and kissed her on the head. He then walked over to a candle and blew it out. A few seconds later she then felt him get into the bed besides her.

At first he felt uncomfortable being in the same bed with Louise with only a towel to protect him from being fully naked. But then he suddenly felt more and more comfortable when Louise got chilled by a breeze and moved closer to him. He then wrapped his two muscular arms around Louise and pulled her closer. He wanted to stay like this forever...

**End of Chapter 10! Hmm? Fluffy ^^,? Well there was my attempt at a fluffy scene, but yeah, Julio's and Louise's relationship went a little further ^^, Thanks for reading, and please review, they make me happy :D For now, byeee!**


	11. First Time

**Hello, welcome back and it is chapter 11, Woah, 11 already? Hmm... what should I say? Umm... I do not own Zero no Tsukaima yadayaydasdahsuiashfudsh, Rated M for Blood and gore, swearing, and lemon... Enjoy! 3**

Louise felt two strong arms wrap around her and bring her closer. It was rather cold in the room so she tried to get all of the warmth she could get. She snuggled closer to Julio and rested her head on his bare chest. Because he didn't have any clothes on (but his towel),she felt warm. She could hear his heart beat slowly. Soon after, she fell asleep. After a few minutes she began sleep-talking."...Julio-kun..." she said groggily.

Julio opened his eyes. _Is she asleep?_ He thought. "H-hai?" he answered back.

"...You're so...warm..." she said, nuzzling closer to Julio.

_W-what is she doing?_ _Is she asleep? Sleep-talking? _He thought.

"Louise-chan... are you awake?" he asked her.

She didn't answer, but instead, she wrapped one leg (The one without the strained ankle) around his. "W-what are you doing?" Julio asked, surprised.

Again, Louise didn't answer, she moved her waist closer to his. As much as he liked it, he couldn't let her continue. He shook Louise rapidly. "Louise, wake up!"

Louise's eyes opened slowly. "...Eh...? What is it Juli—" She realized that her leg was around him, her waist against his, and her head close to his. He was also at the edge of the bed. "What were you tempting me while I was asleep!" she yelled.

"I wasn't tempting you with anything!" before he could finish, Louise turns her back towards him and inches towards her side of the bed. He swore he heard her say "Pft...men..." But after a minute of their separation, (Not relationship separation, haha) she began shivering due the cold air. Julio hated seeing this. _Forgive me,_ he thought. He then wrapped two of his muscular arms around Louise's small waist. She jumped a little. But then he pulled her closer. "I know you're mad at me but I hate seeing you shivering." he said, huskily. They slept only for a couple hours... Louise woke up when she felt Julio's arms get tighter around her. She sprang up instantly. Which cause Julio to open his eyes wide open. "I want answers!" she yelled.

"Answers...?" Julio asked. Then he remembered the events that happened a few hours ago.

"Yeah, answers! You were seducing me weren't you! Taking advantage of me sleeping like that!"

"If I tell you what really happened you wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me,"

Julio sighed. "I don't really know either, you were just asleep and suddenly you called my name. Then you started nuzzling me and then you wrapped your leg around me and-"

Louise looked horrified. "Y-you're lying, right?"

Julio shook his head. "I don't know what urges got over you."

Louise turned her head in embarrassment, her face was red as a rose. "S-s-sorry,"

"You know...If I knew we were ready...I would let you continue..." he grinned.

She turned her head, her face was red, and so was Julio's. She noticed whenever he blushes, or is in a difficult situation, he scratches the back of his head, which he was doing right now.

"What are you talking about?" Louise asked him, making the situation even more harder.

"Umm..."

"BAKA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF! I WAS HALF ASLEEP YOU KNOW!" she yelled.

Icaro was about to knock on their door to ask what was all the noise, but then decided not to... and he walked back to his room.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Gah, you're bad, but not as bad as Saito..."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Saito always rushed me... if you know what I mean. I don't like being rushed."

"It's funny that that's coming from you..."

"Shut-up,"

Julio sighed. "Let's change the topic, okay?"

Louise nodded. "Okay,"

"..."

"..."

"How is your arm and ankle?"

"It's fine..."

"..."

"..."

"What time is it?" Louise asked.

"I think three or something."

"That's early!"

Julio nodded.

"I don't want to go back to bed."

"Me either..."

"I'm sorry but I cannot let this conversation get any more awkward." she said, reaching up high enough to kiss Julio on the lips, which he accepted. They began with small pecks, then it started when Louise opened her mouth slightly, Julio followed, his tongue entered Louise's mouth, exploring. When Louise started moaning he had to stop right away. Louise looked at him confusingly.

"Don't moan, Louise, you're turning me on, and right after we had that talk."

Louise laughed a little. _It's funny how I have so much control..._ she thought.

They were about to resume until they heard a knock on the door. Julio walked over and opened the door. It was Icaro. "Hey, Julio-san,"

"Icaro, why are you here? It's three in the morning."

"It is?"

Julio nodded. "Now go back to bed."

"Why are you rushing me, do you have something or should I say, someone to return to?"

Julio blushed, "Shut up, go to bed." he said, then slamming the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Louise asked.

"Icaro,"

"Oh, what did he want?"

"He's just being a douche, he knows we're busy. But anyway, where were we?" he smirked.

Julio started to kiss Louise again, but couldn't help the moans escaping from her mouth. He stopped again. "Louise..."

"S-s-sorry!"

Julio sighed. "Okay, let's try this again." they resumed from where they were last time. But not so long after...

"Oh...!"

"Louise..." he said, almost desperately.

"J-J-Julio-" she managed to say until Julio crammed his lips onto hers. He kissed her lips several times then moving down to her neck, slowly kissing her neck, making Louise moan more. He slowly nuzzled her neck, working his way up to her ear, slowly nibbling on it. The atmosphere they were in was intense. She shivered, not that she was cold, but it was she has never felt such good pleasure before.

Louise wanted to return the favor by grinding her covered parts against his. He moaned in pleasure, he continued kissing her body until he couldn't wait anymore. He pinned her on her back against the bed and started to kiss her passionately. They looked into each others eyes and saw lust. "Do you want to do this, Louise-chan?" he asked, panting.

"Y-you're the one that started, do you want to do it?" she asked.

Julio nodded, "Do you?"

Louise nodded too, "Julio-kun..."

Julio looked up in her eyes. "Hmm?"

"P-p-p-p-please, go s-slow, I'm s-s-still a virgin.

Julio smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm a virgin too."

"What! That doesn't make me feel better! How do you know what you're doing is right?"

Julio shrugged. "It comes naturally, I guess."

"N-naturally?"

"I don't know, It's natural..."

"O-okay." Julio pushed little stray strands of hair out of her face. Her face looked troubled, unsure of what to do. She looks up to Julio. "Please be careful,"

Julio nodded and kissed her forehead. He slowly unwrapped her towel, Louise helped him get it off. When they unwrapped the towel, Louise was left with nothing. She was completely exposed to Julio. Julio blushed at the sight. Louise blushed too, "Wow,...Louise-chan...you're...you're beautiful... Louise felt heat run to her face hotter than before.

"T-thank you, Julio-kun."

Louise rested both of her hands on Julio's towel that was wrapped around his waist. Julio nodded and Louise unwrapped the towel. When the towel was completely off, she blushed ten different layers of red. "I-I-It's bigger than Saito's..."

Julio blushed hard at her comment. "I'm glad you like it," he said, grinning.

Julio leaned down and kissed Louise's bare chest. Every kiss was followed by a short small moan from Louise. After some time of Julio's kisses, Louise was ready. "Enough of the foreplay, I'm ready, for sure." she told him.

Julio nodded. "It's going to hurt at first, tell me when it hurts really bad, okay?"

"Okay,"

Louise wrapped both arms around Julio's neck and waited for him to enter her. Julio slowly thrusted his shaft into her. She then made a small yelp of pain. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Louise nodded. "Keep going, I'm fine."

Julio nodded and slowly kept thrusting in and out of her, followed by small weeps from her._ Damn, she's so tight._ He thought. Julio focused her eyes on Louise's which were closed with small tears trying to escape them.

The pain to her felt like small little pinches inside of her which made her wince in pain. But the pain didn't last long. The pain soon subsided and turned into unexplainable pleasure. "Faster, please."

Julio did what he was told and thrusted in and out of her a little faster. Louise's small gasps of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure.

"Ugh, oh! Faster, please."

Julio did so and quickened a little, and so did Louise's moans. "J-J-Julio..." Julio looked down on the small girl below him, who panted heavily. "I-I-I love you! Julio!"

Julio managed to catch his breath, "I love you too, Louise."

"Please..." she pleaded. "Faster."

Julio thrusted in and out of her faster than before. He then felt her walls closing up on his shaft tightly. "Julio, I think I'm going to-!" she orgasmed.

Shortly, Julio was about to orgasm too. "Ugh!" he quickly pulled out to prevent any semen from entering her. He then collapsed on Louise, panting hard. He then rolled over so he would crush her under his weight. He pulled her close. "I love you,"

"I...love you...too," she responded. "Thank...you."

Julio pulled Louise closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her small body and hugged her tightly. Louise rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

**End of chapter 11 O_O'' Wow, I just realized. I suck at lemons xD, I also suck at kissing scenes too. LOL, I guess I gotta practice, but that would be a pretty weird thing to practice, xD. And Oh mah gawsh, thank you ****AnimaniacXOX****for your reviews, you make me so happy inside T_T! Reviews please :D**


End file.
